Are you the one?
by Caliope Nox
Summary: La búsqueda de Marinette por encontrarse y amarse mientras Luka la acompaña en el camino.
1. Eco

"Eres una chica extraordinaria"

Marinette miraba sin ver realmente la pizarra frente a ella y a su profesora mover sus labios pero en su cabeza era otra voz la que escuchaba.

"Clara como una nota musical"

Una voz amable, suave y sin embargo masculina que seguía atrapada en su mente.

"Sincera como una melodia"

Gravada en su memoria como si fuera un viejo disco de acetato rayado, uno que reproducía la misma parte una y otra vez.

"Eres la canción en mi cabeza desde la primera vez que nos vimos"

Dormida soñaba con ese día, con sus suaves ojos azules, con su amable sonrisa, con sus manos cálidas y su magnífica voz.

Despierta se perdía en el recuerdo y se desconectaba del mundo.

Quizá Luka ya no era el único con una melodía atrapada en su cabeza y Marinette sonrió un poco al decidir que no necesitaba sacar esas palabras, más bien poesía, de su mente.

Le gustaba.

Recordarlas le gustaba y algo, pequeñito y frágil se agitó en su corazón cuando de nuevo su mente reprodujo el momento.

"Eres la canción en mi cabeza desde la primera vez que nos vimos"

Se llevó una mano al pecho, a la altura de su corazón y suspiró. Aún no sabía que era eso que bailaba en su pecho sutilmente pero con un nuevo suspiro y las mejillas sonrojadas se prometió darle una oportunidad de crecer.


	2. Lluvia

Después de días con su voz llenando sus silencios y noches plagadas de sueños donde sus ojos azules la miraban con infinita dulzura Marinette no podía pensar en nada más que Luka.

Recostada en su cama dejo sus ojos recorrer cada rincón de su habitación, carteles, recortes de revistas y fotografías de Adrien cubrían el lugar y por primera vez se dio cuenta de que su amor por el rubio rozaba el fanatismo y la obsesión.

Suspiro.

"Eres una chica extraordinaria, Marinette"

Recordó los momentos en los que se ocultaba para espiar al rubio y las muchas veces que sus celos y ansiedades sacaron lo peor de si misma.

—Definitivamente creo que Luka está equivocado Tikki—murmuró la chica a la pequeña criatura roja acurrucada contra su mejilla.

Ella no era extraordinaria, ella era solo la loca acosadora de Adrien Agreste que con suerte llegó a ser su amiga.

—Marinette eres extraordinaria, valiente, inteligente y bondadosa. Eres Ladybug con y sin el traje. Luka no está equivocado, creo que el te ve mejor de lo que tú te ves a ti misma—La voz de Tikki fue dulce, tranquilízate y sobre todo honesta.

—Pero Marinette es invisible Tikki, todos ven a Ladybug y la aman, ella es todo lo que yo no soy, incluso Adrien la admira y yo soy...—su voz se quebró debido al llanto y un sollozo se escapó antes de que lograra hablar de nuevo—una buena amiga. No soy brillante y talentosa como Kagami...

—Marinette... yo te veo, el maestro Fu vio tu corazón y te concedió el Miraculus, Luka te conoce desde hace poco tiempo y te ve como yo te veo—Tikki flotaba frente a ella mirándola a los ojos, desesperada por hacerla ver, por hacerla entender, ella era extraordinaria—Si Adrien no es capaz de verte no merece que llores por él, eres perfecta, si tu deseas cambiar algo de ti que sea por ti misma y no por alguien más.

El suave sonido de las gotas de lluvia chocando con el cristal de su ventana la distrajo un momento. El cielo gris y el aroma a tierra mojada la llenaron de paz.

Se sentó en la cama con lentitud y volvió a mirar su habitación. No podía seguir así más tiempo, ella tenía que dejar ir a Adrien, ella necesitaba comenzar a amarse primero antes de amar a alguien más.

No podía olvidar las palabras de Luka, el la veía de la manera en la que ella deseaba ser. No podía seguir ocultándose en su enamoramiento por Adrien para continuar igual.

Nada cambiaría si ella no cambiaba. Nada resultaría diferente si ella no actuaba diferente.

Se levantó y uno a uno tomó los carteles, las fotos y los guardo en una caja. Tomo el horario de Adrien y lo doblo cuidadosamente para colocarlo también en la caja.

Sus ojos azules se fijaron en su computadora, se sentó en la silla y los ojos verdes de Adrien la miraron una última vez antes de que cambiara la imagen de fondo colocando una fotografía de la Torre Eiffel durante una noche de luna llena.

Suspirando guardo la caja bajo su cama, no se sentía lista aún para tirarlas aun y se sentó largos minutos en silencio. Tikki la miro con una pequeña sonrisa, Marinette había dado el primer paso hacia algo nuevo pero aún no parecía segura de que hacer después.

El sonido de su móvil llamó la atención de la chica y un sonrojo se apoderó de sus mejillas al ver el nombre de Luka en la pantalla, con dedos temblorosos abrió el mensaje agradecida de que no fuera una llamada, no estaba lista para hablar con él.

No estaba segura aun de que era lo que sentía por Luka, se sentía nerviosa en ocasiones cuando esos ojos azules la miraban y al mismo tiempo lograba tranquilizarla y hacerle sentir cómoda con solo unas pocas palabras o acordes pero sabía en el fondo que estaba enamorada de Adrien aún y eso no cambiaría de la noche a la mañana.

"Ma-ma-Marinette, no te pido que olvides mis palabras, son verdad pero no te pido una respuesta. Estoy feliz de ser amigos y llegar a conocernos"

Marinette con la mejillas sonrojadas y una suave sonrisa siguió mirando la lluvia caer y decidió que ser amigos era genial. Necesitaba conocerse a sí misma lejos de su obsesión por Adrien y si en el camino conseguía conocer mejor a Luka entonces podria ser simplemente perfecto.


	3. Amigos

Marinette despertó con un ligero dolor de cabeza. Llorar la había dejado agotada y si bien su pecho se sentía ligero su cuerpo estaba pesado.

Había pasado días distraída y sumida en sus pensamientos, era hora de levantarse y sonreír. Ella era Ladybug y si podía enfrentar villanos día a día entonces como Marinette podría ir a clases y quizá por primera vez en mucho tiempo llegar temprano.

Se vistió con calma, se ató el cabello con mimo y sonriendo a Tikki le extendió su bolso.

—¿Te sientes mejor hoy?—Tikki floto frente al rostro de Marinette unos momentos esperando su respuesta mientras la examinaba buscando señales del dolor y las emociones negativas que había vislumbrado la noche anterior

—Me siento mejor Tikki, Adrien es mi amigo y cuanto antes acepté eso será mejor para todos—una triste sonrisa adorno los labios de la chica un momento—El mensaje de Luka me ayudo a entender que no tengo decir nada aún. Es mi amigo y podemos tomarnos nuestro tiempo en conocernos.

—Luka es muy amable Marinette y cuando están juntos todo fluye tan natural... incluso si no llegas a enamorarte de él es un buen amigo para atesorar.

—Es cierto, el es diferente de cualquier chico que eh conocido—sonrió un poco al ver a Tikki entrar a su bolso con una galleta entre sus manos aún sin dejar de mirarla—Es agradable tener a alguien que me mira a mi antes que a Ladybug.

Cerró su bolso con cuidado y tomando una respiración profunda se encaminó a la escuela. El sonido de su móvil le indico un nuevo mensaje y despidose de sus padres con la mano lo abrió.

Era de Luka.

"Tengo un par de boletos para un concierto esta noche

¿Te interesa acompañar a un amigo y divertirte un poco?"

Lo penso un minuto. La Marinette de ayer no aceptaría salir a solas con un chico que no fuera Adrien pero ya no quería ser esa chica más tiempo. Quería dejar de dudar.

Salir con Luka sería divertido. Eran amigos y el no la estaba presionando a ser nada más, con una sonrisa respondió el mensaje y continuó a paso tranquilo su camino al colegio.

"Claro que si Luka, me encantaría ir contigo"

En otro punto de Paris un chico alto de profundos y claros ojos verdes sonreía ampliamente antes de tomar su guitarra y salir de su casa flotante para ir al colegio.

•••

Las clases transcurrieron normalmente ese día para Marinette quien concentró toda su atención en tomar buenas notas y aprender lo mejor posible.

Alya estaba bastante animada luego de que Nino hablara con ella durante uno de los cambios de clase y se acercó a su amiga dispuesta a pedirle un favor.

—Marinette, hoy en la noche Nino me invitó a cenar—Tomo las manos dr su mejor amiga con fuerza y la miro con ojos de cachorro antes de seguir hablando—¿Podrías cuidar a mis hermanos un rato hoy?

—Alya lo siento mucho, hoy no puedo—Marinette se sonrojo con fuerza mientras veía a su amiga nerviosa al decir en voz alta que ya tenía planes ese día—Iré a un concierto esta noche.

—Pero si ayer que hablamos me dijiste que pensabas quedarte en casa hoy y trabajar en tus diseños—Alya miro de reojo a Nino y Adrien que se encontraban en el otro extremo de la habitación hablando con Ivan y Max.

—Esta mañana Luka me invito—Marinette se sonrojo ampliamente ante la mirada acusatoria de Alya al escuchar sus palabras.

—Luka, el muy guapo hermano de Juls te invito a un concierto y dijiste que si sin tener un ataque de pánico—Bromeo Alya con voz baja cuidando que esa charla quedará solo entre ellas.

—Me envió un mensaje de texto esta mañana—Marinette señaló su móvil con un gesto y miro distraídamente la hoja de papel frente a ella—No tengo ataques de pánico con Luka. Creo que sabe cuando me estoy poniendo muy nerviosa y me ayuda a calmarme—Alya la vio comenzar a dibujar distraídamen.te en la hoja, parecía ser un intrincado diseño para una playera masculina—Siempre dice que no es bueno con las palabras pero yo creo que es genial.

—¿Es una cita?—La voz de Alya sonaba intrigada, tanto por saber la respuesta a su pregunta como por la playera que poco a poco tomaba forma en la página.

—No. Queremos conocernos más y ser amigos—Marinette tomo sus marcadores de su mochila y sin detenerse a pensar tomo el color negro resaltando trazos en algunos lugares y rellenando algunos espacios —Al menos hasta que yo... bueno hasta que sepa que hacer conmigo misma.

—¿Que pasa con Adrien?—Alya sabia que muchos de los diseños de Marinette estaban pensados para si misma o Adrien, siempre usaba un estilo casual muy similar al del chico al diseñar pero la camiseta en esa pagina era diferente.

—Somos y seremos amigos Alya. Solo eso. El no me ve como algo más y no lo culpo, a mi tampoco me gusta la Marinette que soy cuando el esta cerca.—Incluso la paleta de colores elegida por Marinette era inusitadamente oscura, negro, azul profundo y el único toque vivo era un aguamarina.

—¿Que pasa con Luka entonces? ¿Te gusta?—Marinette suspiró con tristeza, parecía indecisa ante su pregunta y detuvo su mano a medio colorear una nota musical en tono aguamarina.

—Es complicado. Luka es maravilloso, a un estilo completamente diferente a lo que yo pensaba como mi ideal.—Alya recordó al chico, si era completamente opuesto al rubio, desde el cabello negro con puntas tintadas a azul, sus pantalones oscuros rasgados y playeras de apariencia punk/rock contrastaban con la clásica imagen pulcra del joven modelo—No estoy enamorada aun y él lo sabe y no intenta forzar nada. Pero él me gusta.

—Es muy guapo, sobre todo sus ojos verdes.—Alya soltó una risilla al soltar su frase trampa, seguramente al pensar en ojos verdes su amiga se perdería en pensamientos por Adrien como siempre pasaba y confirmarían de quien estaba enamorada.

—Son azules Alya, creo que son más bien aguamarina con pequeños toques de gris—Alya miro boquiabierta a su amiga, su mente no se había desviado de Luka —Pero no es solo que sea muy atractivo y amable, me gusta la marinette que ve en mi y me gustaría llegar a ser así siempre.

—No te entiendo, eres genial como eres. No necesitas cambiar nada amiga.—Ella entendía que Marinette tenía inseguridades como todo el mundo pero ella espectacular. No necesitaba cambiar.

—Lo necesito Alya.—La voz de Marinette fue triste, como si contara algo tremendamente difícil de decir pero al mismo tiempo deseando hacerlo para sacarlo de su sistema —Hoy llegue a tiempo por que guarde todas las fotos de Adrien y no perdí tiempo mirandolas por la mañana ni estudie minuciosamente su horario para hoy. Esa chica obsesionada es la que quiero dejar de ser.

—Creo que te entiendo.—Una imagen de Marinette tartamudeando y avergonzada se colo en la mente de Alya y después recordó a su amiga cuando habían estado en el barco durante el festival musical con Luka, la había visto tranquila y confiada.

—Quiero ser la Marinette extraordinaria que se que puedo ser.—Alya sonrio, ella también deseaba verla convertirse en una chica segura de si misma.

—Yo te apoyo en lo que necesites, siempre. —Las palabras de su amiga la llenaron de felicidad y sonrio. Tomo de nuevo su marcador negro y comenzó los toques finales de su improvisado diseño.

—Gracias Alya. ¿Entonces piensas que debería usar algo especial esta noche o es demasiado para una salida de amigos?—Sabia que confeccionar esa playera no sería sencillo pero seria un magnífico regalo para Luka en su cumpleaños. Estaba deseando comenzar a trabajar en ella.

—Siempre es buen momento para lucir hermosa amiga—Alya miro el diseño terminado, era obvio que la inspiración de su amiga era el hermano de Juleka, con una sonrisa triste miro a Adrien.

Ella esperaba ver a su amiga junto al modelo vivir un romance de cuento de hadas pero después de tanto tiempo no veía como eso podría pasar y se alegraba de que Marinette decidiera buscar su felicidad aún si debía dejar de lado sus ilusiones por el rubio.

Quizá esos cambios serían para mejor, y solo el tiempo lo diría.

••

Que les parece la historia? Espero sus comentarios :D


	4. Concierto

Marinette había salido corriendo a casa luego de finalizadas las clases dispuesta a buscar el atuendo perfecto. No era una cita pero saldría a un concierto con Luka y no deseaba ir desarreglada, cambiar requería más que solo limpiar su habitación de las fotos de Adrien.

Quería cambiar su forma de ser y variar un poco su estilo no estaría mal, además saldría con Luka. Sabía que el jamás la juzgaría por su apariencia y la apoyaría amablemente como siempre había hecho hasta el momento.

Algunas horas después se miraba en el espejo asombrada. Nunca se había vestido así antes. Al menos nunca había usado esas prendas olvidadas de su armario y menos aún al mismo tiempo.

Un pantalón negro entallado a sus curvas con una blusa blanca con la espalda de encaje negro y chaqueta negra de cuero, era verano pero las noches a veces eran algo frias. Al final decidió usar unos botines negros con un tacón pequeño para mantener un estilo más a corde con el resto del vestuario en lugar de sus zapatillas rosas.

Su cabello lo dejó atado en una sola coleta alta, Tikki la miraba sonriente al verla colocar un poco de maquillaje y sonreír para si misma mientras se miraba.

—Estas muy bonita Marinette—La aludida se sonrojo un poco y girando ante el espejo sonrio aun más al imaginar la cara que pondrían sus amigos si vieran a la tímida Marinette vestida así.

—Es muy diferente a mi estilo Tikki pero me gusta—Marinette miró el reloj y se dio cuenta de que Luka estaría por llegar por ella.

Tomo un pequeño bolso negro lleno de galletas para Tikki y guardo su móvil y dinero también antes de bajar a la panadería donde esperaría a Luka.

—Hija estas guapísima—una sonrisa pícara adorno la usualmente risueña cara de su madre al verla—¿Estará incluido Adrien en la salida de esta noche?

—No mamá, saldré solo con mi amigo Luka hoy, pero me sentía con ganas de cambiar un poco mi estilo y hoy es la oportunidad perfecta.

Sabine sonrió ampliamente ante la respuesta de su hija, esperaba que su pequeña pudiera dejar ir la obsesión que tenía por ese chico Adrien y comenzara a valorarse más.

A su pequeña le hacía falta confianza. Tanto tiempo de ser rechazada por el chico que le gusta poco a poco lograba minar aún más su amor propio y eso causaba los ataques de ansiedad y torpeza a los que poco a poco se acostumbraron pero que no eran realmente parte de la personalidad de su hija.

—Buenas noches señora Dupain—La puerta de la panadería se abrió suavemente y Luka entro con una sonrisa amable en el rostro—Hola Marinette estas extraordinaria hoy.

—¿No me veo rara?—preguntó tímida Marinette cuando sintió los ojos del chico mirarla.

—En absoluto Marinette. Estas realmente Bonita esta noche.—El sonrojo en las mejillas de la chica aumento aún más antes de mirar a su madre y recordar que se encontraba allí también.

—Mamá él es Luka Couffaine, Luka ella es mi mamá—Sabine sonrió al chico, era bastante atractivo, alto cabello negro teñido a azul en las puntas y con unos ojos preciosos. No solo por el color azul si no por la expresión honesta de ellos.

—Luka es un placer conocerte—El chico sostuvo la mano de la mujer con delicadeza un momento antes de que Marinette nerviosa se colocara de pie a su lado.

—El placer es mío señora Dupain, le prometo que cuidaré bien de Marinette hoy—La mujer sonrió ampliamente al ver a su hija junto al alto chico vestido de negro. Se veían bastante bien juntos.

—No lo dudo Luka, ahora vayan a divertirse.

Ambos se despidieron con entusiasmo antes de salir de la panadería y dirigirse hasta el lugar del concierto.

•••

Marinette nunca había estado en un lugar así, no era un concierto enorme como el de su ídolo en común pero el lugar estaba bastante lleno de gente, Marinette un poco preocupada de perderse en un acto de torpeza se sujetó de la camisa negra que llevaba Luka para la ocasión.

Las personas amontonadas, las luces y sonidos eran bastante estridentes y algo intimidantes para la chica que apretó más la tela entre sus dedos hasta que Luka sonriendo con amabilidad sujetó su mano y ella agradecida entrelazó sus dedos.

Esta no era la primera vez que se sostenían de las manos y Marinette no sentía esos nervios explosivos que la obligaban a actuar con torpeza frente a Adrien mientras Luka la guiaba por el lugar.

En lugar de eso sentía un cosquilleo en sus entrañas de emoción, la suavidad de su agarre y las pequeñas asperezas en la mano del chico producto de las largas horas practicando con su guitarra, el calor de su piel contra la suya y la seguridad de que estaba a salvo con él.

Luka observaba divertido sus reacciones a lo largo del evento, sus ojos azules llenos de sorpresa, su sonrisa cuando la primera banda realizó la apertura del concierto y sobre todo se había dado cuenta de que en ningún momento ella había intentado soltar su mano, que aún sujetaba entre la suya.

No era ningún tonto, sabía que ella no se enamoraría de él en cuestión de horas. El no buscaba que Marinette se enamorara con el mismo fervor obsesivo de su amor por Adrien.

El buscaba que ella llegara a amarlo, de forma profunda. Que se conocieran de tal forma que el amor resultara natural e inevitable. La clase de amor que no buscas, que no llamas pero que un día descubres que esta allí. Firme y afianzado en el pecho, llenando el corazón con su presencia.

El deseaba que Marinette lo amara sin fantasías ni idealizaciones, que lo viera por completo, con sus virtudes y defectos, en los buenos momentos y también en las dificultades. Que eligiera amarlo día a día por que creyera que a pesar de los problemas que enfrentaran valdría la pena.

La noche avanzó de manera natural entre ambos, cantando las canciones que conocían y bailando juntos cuando el ritmo lo ameritaba. Marinette olvidó su torpeza por esa noche y se dedicó a fluir al ritmo que Luka marcaba segura de que incluso si resbalara él estaba allí para atraparla.

—¿Te divertiste hoy Mama-Marinette?—Salieron del lugar con pasos tranquilos, habían esperado a que la mayor parte de la multitud saliera y Luka miraba las mejillas sonrojadas de la chica, su piel ligeramente brillante y el cabello revuelto a pesar de la coleta debido al baile y el calor de la multitud.

—Fue genial Luka, creo que nunca me divertí así antes—Marinette se colocó de nuevo la chaqueta que había tenido que quitarse en medio del sofocante ambiente pues la noche estaba ligeramente fresca.

—¿Estas cansada?—Luka la vio caminar algo lento, y miro sus pies enfundados en botines con tacón, suponía que no era algo que usara habitualmente y después de horas de pie bailando y cantando junto a él sus pies debían estar cansados.

—Agotada, ojalá pudiera volar a casa— Marinette rió suavemente al imaginar llamar a Tikki y usar su yoyo para ir a casa.

—Eso tiene solución. Sube—Luka sonriendo soltó su mano, que había tomado de nuevo mientras salían esquivando personas y se inclinó frente a ella ofreciendo su espalda.

—No, no, no, no, era solo una broma no podría yo...—El sonrojo de Marinette era tan intenso que incluso Tikki quien espiaba por una rendija del bolso contuvo una carcajada.

—Marinette sube a mi espalda o te llevo estilo princesa hasta tu casa. Esas son tus opciones—Luka risueño se había parado frente a ella colocando sus manos en sus hombros mirándola a los ojos fijamente.

Marinette trago saliva al imaginarse a si misma siendo llevada por las calles de París como una princesa y su sonrojo se acentuó aún más por que no dudaba que el la llevaría así si se negaba a subir a su espalda.

—Subire... —Murmuró muy bajito y Luka se inclinó frente a ella de nuevo, subió con algo de vergüenza aún pero al sujetarse a el con suavidad y rodearlo con sus piernas solo fue capaz de sentir alivio a sus doloridos pies y la envolvente calidez del cuerpo de Luka junto al suave pero desconocido perfume que la hacía pensar en el aroma de la lluvia cuando comienza a caer—Esto es agradable.

—Lo que sea por ma muse*—Luka la sujetó bien y comenzó a caminar con pasos tranquilos, ella era bastante ligera y el estaba en buena forma física.

El amar la música no lo convertía en un chico de interiores, el amaba salir a ejercitarse y la meditación era algo para ayudarlo a mantener su mente tan sana como su cuerpo.

—Gracias Mon preux chevalier*—Marinette cerro los ojos y decidió disfrutar del paseo.

••

Un par de aclaraciones, en esta historia estoy trabajando con la edad de Marinette en 15 años por lo que Luka tiene 17.

Mi musa.

Mi valiente caballero.

No suelo actualizar rápido, la que avisa no es traidora pero mi musa está activa de momento por que mi hija tiene obsesión por ver Ladybug y tengo los personajes gritando en mi cabeza las próximas escenas.

Si demoro un poco más no se desesperen, puedo tardar en actualizar pero no suelo abandonar permanente una historia.

Dudas, quejas y sugerencias estoy a un comentario de distancia.

Nox.


	5. Momentos

El sábado después del concierto Marinette se encontraba en su habitación haciendo algunos diseños de accesorios mientras Tikki se recuperaba del ataque de akuma de esa mañana.

En esa ocasión la mujer estaba sumida en la desesperación al ser engañada por su esposo, había pasado la mañana atacando a los hombres de la ciudad, había sido simple vencerla con ayuda de Chat Noir como cebo y tras la batalla y consolar un poco a la mujer había vuelto a su habitación para que Tikki se recuperara.

El sonido de su móvil con su canción favorita de Jagged Stone le indico que era un mensaje de Luka.

"Ma muse está tarde Rose y juleka quieren ir al cine ¿Te unes a nosotros?"

Con una gran sonrisa miró a Tikki y sin dudar respondió.

"Claro que si"

Se encaminó a su armario, no planeaba arreglarse demasiado ese día y solo cambiaría sus pantalones por unos jeans claros y su playera blanca por una en tono rosa pastel.

"Paso por ti en una hora"

Guardo rápidamente su cuaderno de dibujo y sus lápices antes de ir hacia el baño, luego de sudar muchísimo como Ladybug esa calurosa mañana se le antojaba refrescarse antes de salir esa tarde.

Una hora más tarde Luka y Marinette dejaban la panadería, con el chico comiendo unos bollos recién horneados regalo de la madre de Marinette y ella riendo al verlo aún un poco nervioso por saludar a su padre.

Tom Dupain lo había saludado con alegría y le había dicho que lo nombraba responsable de la seguridad de su preciada hija mientras palmeaba su espalda de forma juguetona.

Marinette y Luka pasaron por alto el hecho de que los padres de la chica lo estuvieran tratando como un novio y no un amigo, ella avergonzada y el bastante satisfecho.

Después de todo su intención original era llegar a ser su novio aún que debiera tomarse su tiempo para conseguirlo.

Rose y Juleka ya se encontraban en el cine con las entradas en la mano, era una popular película de comedia que todos deseaban ver y luego de comprar golosinas y bebidas se acomodaron, Luka y Juleka tomaron los extremos con Rose y Marinette en el centro.

Durante la película comentaban entre todos en voz baja y soltaban alegres carcajadas, Luka y Marinette compartían unas palomitas con caramelo de las que Rose también tomaba algunas de vez en cuando.

Había sido un momento divertido para todos y al salir habían decidido caminar hasta un parque cercano donde Marinette y Rose se dedicaron a tomar fotografías conmemorativas.

Juleka avergonzada y aún esperando algo que le impidiera aparecer posaba junto a las chicas mientras Luka tomaba las fotografías.

Otras más las tomo Luka con su propio móvil solo de él y Marinette, ese día no llevaba su guitarra pero aún así charlaban y se divertían, habían tomado una fotografía en el cine justo antes de que las luces se apagaran y en el parque sentados juntos en el césped bajo la sombra de un árbol.

Juleka sin decirles nada había tomado algunas más. En el cine mientras Marinette lo tomaba del brazo para arrastrarlo hasta la dulcería, en el parque mientras Luka miraba a Marinette con cariño mientras ella les contaba sobre su más reciente diseño.

Y una más mientras Luka tomaba las manos de Marinette intentando convencerla de inscribirse en un concurso de diseño que había sido anunciado algunos días atrás.

Esa noche Juleka sonrió mientras le enviaba las fotos a su hermano segura de que en los próximos minutos escucharía la hermosa melodía que su hermano llevaba tocando desde que conoció a Marinette.

•••

Una tarde cualquiera Marinette y Luka jugaban videojuegos en la casa de la chica mientras comían galletas y tomaban chocolate caliente.

—Eres increíble Marinette, no logre ganarte ni una vez—Luka rió un poco mientras sacudía las migajas de su ropa y el controlador en sus manos.

—Gane un torneo una vez—Comentó risueña la chica mientras bebía el último sorbo de chocolate en su taza.

—No me sorprende, aún así quiero la revancha ma petite muse y por supuesto más galletas—Solicitó el chico mientras miraba el plato casi vacío en la mesa frente a ellos.

—Claro, la revancha es una buena idea aún nos quedan un par de horas antes de ver a las chicos para el ensayo—Marinette lo vio comer con deleite las galletas y sonrió, le encantaba esa faceta infantil en el chico.

El contraste entre su pelo teñido, su ropa de aspecto rebelde e incluso sus uñas negras con la suave sonrisa de felicidad por el simple placer de comer un dulce le resultaba adorable. Luka era Luka, simplemente haciendo lo que le gusta sin temor a lo que otros piensen de él.

—Pero olvida las galletas, creo que comienzo a verte un poco más... blandito—Pero había descubierto un placer culposo en molestarlo un poquito para verlo hacer infantiles pucheros. Como ese que hacía mientras se tocaba el estómago, tan plano como siempre, y soltaba con tristeza su galleta antes de sonreír de nuevo y comenzar a jugar unos segundos antes de encogerse de hombros y volver a tomar la galleta.

Era adorable. Definitivamente nunca había conocido a un chico como él, podía ser ella misma sin miedo a ser rechazada incluso con pequeñeces como bromear con el un poco más de lo que la gente considera normal en ella.

•••

—Marinette salgamos hoy, desde hace semanas que no pasamos tiempo juntas después de clases—Alya había alcanzado a su amiga antes de salir del salón de clases con una sonrisa amplia.

—Hoy quede con Luka, Alya. Lo siento, pero ya debe estar afuera ahora mismo esperandome—Marinette le sonrio un poco culpable a su amiga, pues durante las semanas pasadas había estado mucho tiempo con Juleka y Rose en charlas de chicas y películas o con Luka jugando videojuegos, escuchando música o paseando juntos.

—¿Que tal si llamo a Nino y nos juntamos por la tarde los cuatro?—Alya moría de curiosidad por ver a Marinette con el hermano de Juleka, sabía que estaba pasando mucho tiempo con el chico pero aún la veía mirar a Adrien algunas veces con la mirada perdida y nostálgica.

—Claro a Luka no le importaría, hoy veríamos una película en mi casa y ordenariamos pizza—Marinette leyó un mensaje de texto y tomo sus cosas con velocidad antes de comenzar a caminar junto a Alya hacia la puerta—Nos vemos en mi casa por la tarde, antes Luka y yo iremos a comprar unas cuerdas para su guitarra y unas telas que necesito para el diseño del concurso.

—Claro, llegaremos a las 6—Le confirmó Alya mientras la veía alejarse hasta el hermano de Juleka, el la esperaba sonriente y tomó la mochila de su amiga para llevarla él antes de tomarla de la mano y arrastrarla con una sonrisa calle abajo.

Alya sonrió un poco al escuchar a Marinette reír de algo que el chico le dijo antes de que se alejara demasiado, se veía bastante cómoda con Luka y solo sintió pena por su amigo Adrien, estaba a punto de perder a la mejor chica del mundo y todo por su incapacidad de verla como algo más que una amiga.

•••

Alya y Nino entraron alegres a la panadería Dupain y se encontraron con la madre de Marinette acomodando algunos panes recién horneados en sus charolas.

—Hola chicos pasen. Marinette está arriba—La mujer les señaló con la mirada hacia arriba al tener las manos ocupadas y amablemente los dejo pasar.

—Gracias señora Dupain—Alya agradeció por los dos y subieron por la escalera hasta la trampilla que se encontraba abierta pero Alya se detuvo al escuchar una risa masculina.

—¡No te muevas Luka! es peligroso—Alya y Nino se miraron antes de continuar subiendo al darse cuenta de que el chico ya había llegado.

—Me dan cosquillas ma petite muse, no es intencional—Nino miro un poco sorprendido a al chico de pie sobre un taburete mientras Marinette sentada en el suelo colocaba alfileres cuidadosamente en la tela de los pantalones y una mano de la chica descansaba descuidada en la pierna de Luka.

—Hola Marinette, hola Luka.—Alya fue la primera en saludarlos y Luka sonriente saludo con la mano mientras ahogaba una nueva risilla mientras Marinette lo tocaba.

—Hola chicos siéntese, en un momento termino solo necesito ajustar un poco el bajo del pantalón—Marinette hablo con un par de alfileres entre los labios y les señalo el amplio sofá rosado.

—Claro—Ambos se sentaron y continuaron mirando a Marinette, se había puesto de pie y miraba con ojo crítico el atuendo desde todos los ángulos mientras obligaba a su modelo a girar para ella con un gesto de su mano.

—¿Qué te parece Luka?—El negro le quedaba genial a la piel del chico y la camisa gris se manga larga le daba una apariencia sofisticada en conjunto al chaleco oscuro.

—Esta genial. Pero creo que los hombros están un poco ajustados.—Luka movio sus brazos un poco y Marinette confirmó que se ajustaban un poco más desde la última prueba que habían hecho dos semanas atrás. No era algo drástico pero la diferencia estaba allí.

—Creo que tu tiempo extra en el gimnasio está funcionando Luka—El chico sonrio burlón mirándola atacar su abdomen sin piedad con un dedo.

—Nunca se sabe cuando encontraras a una princesa que necesite transporte ma petite muse y ser blandito no ayudaría—Marinette se sonrojo violentamente al recordar la noche del concierto cuando fue llevada a casa en su espalda y si bien el chico era agradablemente cálido no había nada blandito en su cuerpo cuando lo abrazó para despedirse esa noche.

—Todo un caballero como siempre—Marinette dejó los alfileres en su set de costura y Luka bajo del banquillo.

—Iré a cambiarme no tardo.—Luka alboroto el cabello de la chica con suavidad antes de bajar por la trampilla.

—Ten cuidado con los alfileres—Grito Marinette al verlo desaparecer la trampilla.

—Ma petite muse ¿Por quién me tomas? Ya soy un experto a estas alturas gracias a cierta diseñadora perfeccionista—Luka solo asomó un poco la cabeza para responder burlón y desaparecer de nuevo.

—Marinette ¿Ordenamos pizza?—Sugirió Nino con una sonrisa mientras apuntaba a su móvil con la cabeza.

—Claro, ¿Está bien ver esta película?, Juleka dijo que es genial—Alya casi esperaba que Marinette sugiriera ver alguna película de romance como siempre hacia para perderse en sus fantasías con Adrien pero el DVD que les mostraba era oscuro con una mujer de piel grisácea en la portada capturada con alguna especie de grito de terror en su expresión.

—No sabía que te gustaban las películas de terror Marinette—Comento Nino con sorpresa mirando a su novia interrogante, la Marinette que conocían no era temeraria.

—No mucho pero la última vez que vimos una elección de Juleka fue una excelente película—Marinette se río un poco rascando su nuca con una mano y agitando la otra con fuerza, esa era una expresión más conocida para ambos de su amiga.

—Mi hermanita tiene gustos cinematográficos bastante buenos. Deje el traje en la cama—Luka se sentó junto a Marinette y le acarició la cabeza distraídamente mientras tomaba la película para ver la sinopsis.

—Gracias, Bajaré por algunos bocadillos mientras llega la pizza—Alya vio a su amiga apoyar su mano en la rodilla de Luka para levantarse mientras hablaba con ella y Nino.

—No te preocupes yo voy, huele a que tu madre esta horneando esas galletas de doble chocolate—Luka jalo a Marinette de la cintura dejándola sentada de nuevo y se puso de pie con una sonrisa infantil en el rostro que dejo a Alya sonrojada y a Niño ligeramente celoso del atractivo natural del otro chico.

—Ahora entiendo por que te estas ejercitando mas últimamente—Marinette se rió fuerte mientras Luka mantenía una sonrisa impaciente inhalando discretamente el aroma de galletas recién horneadas.

—Tus padres cocinan maravillas y no soy quien para negarme si les gusta alimentarme—Amaba ir a casa de Marinette por que siempre era divertido pasar tiempo con ella, ya fuera escuchando a Jagged Stone, enseñándole a tocar la guitarra, siendo su modelo, viéndola diseñar mientras el tocaba la guitarra o pasando tiempo en su balcón viendo las vistas de Paris por la tarde.

Y luego estaba la deliciosa comida que los padres de la chica preparaban y con la que insistían siempre a invitarlo a quedarse a cenar, a tomar un bocadillo y charlar los cuatro ya fuera de los concursos donde Marinette se incribia con su insistencia o de su banda y donde tocarían.

—Tienes engatusada a mi mamá con tus ojos de cachorro—Marinette sabia que esos ojos azules eran un arma infalible contra su madre cuando quería una porción extra de postre e incluso su padre estaba encantado con él y a veces jugaban videojuegos los 3 juntos.

—Estoy condiderando proponerles la adopción, pero amo a mi madre con su pésima cocina incluida.—Luka amaba muchísimo a su madre y su hermana pero la cocina de esa mujer era horrible, tanto que desde pequeños Juleka y él habían aprendido a cocinar y se turnaban cada día para hacerlo.

—Vamos los dos, traeremos bebidas también—Marinette se sujetó del brazo de Luka para levantarse del sofá y ambos bajaron aún riendo un poco dejando a Alya y Nino solos en la habitación de la chica.

—¿No notas algo raro en Marinette?—Nino susurro conspirador mientras miraba la habitación de la chica, recordaba que alguna vez escucho que ella tenía muchas fotos y pósters de su amigo Adrien pero no veía ninguna por el lugar.

—No sabía que en estas semanas se había acercado tanto al hermano de Juleka—La castaña miraba la habitación. Ni un rastro de Adrien en el lugar y la pared parecía llena de diseños nuevos, algunos parecían incompletos otros tenían pequeñas notitas de colores con algo escrito.

—Pero la verdad se ve muy alegre últimamente—Marinette era una chica bonita, pero siempre tenía una expresión algo triste cuando Adrien estaba cerca y Alya sabía que era por sentirse rechazada por lo que entendía a lo que se refería su novio.

—Esta muy tranquila, no tartamudea, no tropieza, ni rompe cosas pero la vi sonrojarse más de una vez—pero la Marinette de esa tarde era diferente, en un buen sentido.

Esa Marinette sonreía con alegría, tenía los ojos brillantes y parecía resplandecer cada vez más. La notaba más segura de si misma, alegre y bromista. Incluso parecía perfectamente cómoda con el contacto físico con ese chico.

—Quizá ella y Luka si son solo amigos y por eso ella no se vuelve loca de nervios—Marinette siempre había estado enamorada de Adrien, no creía que eso pudiera cambiar tan fácilmente sin importar que tan atractivo fuera el hermano de Juleka.

—La pizza ya había llegado.

Marinette con una caja en las manos entro en la habitación unos segundos antes que Luka que cargaba una gran charola llena de bebidas, galletas y algunos bocadillos más.

—Bueno veamos esa película chicos.

Alya noto que en lugar del horario de Adien colgaba solo una lámina color blanco y entonces noto a Luka conectar un proyector a la computadora de Marinette mientras ella colocaba la película.

No era algo nuevo para ellos, al parecer esta actividad ya la habían realizado varias veces antes y se preguntó cuanto tiempo pasaba el chico en casa de su amiga pues a juzgar por lo que había escuchado incluso los padres de Marinette lo adoraban.

Alya no recuerda mucho de la película, habia fingido estar muy asustada y abrazado a su novio para poder observar mejor a su amiga.

Estaba asustada pero no se habia lanzado a los brazos del chico, solo estaba sentada muy cerca, estaba a punto de apartar la mirada cuando escucho la música indicando un punto culminante de la trama y vio a su amiga tomar la mano del chico y cerrar los ojos.

El se rió un poquito y le murmuró algo que Alya no pudo escuchar y Marinette recargo su cabeza en su hombro sin soltar su mano y continuó viendo la película con las mejillas completamente rojas.

•••

Luego de algunas horas Alya y Nino se despidieron de Marinette y Luka que estaba ayudando al padre de Marinette con algunos sacos de harina y se marcharon.

—No creo que Marinette se de cuenta pero cuando ella y Luka están juntos su brújula no se vuelve loca—El chico recordó lo que le contó su novia una vez sobre estatuas y brújulas el día del festival musical y supuso que eso sería algo bueno.

Adrien estaba deslumbrado y no lograba ver con claridad que Marinette era la chica perfecta para el pero tarde o temprano lo vería.

—Eso es bueno ¿No? Creo que significa que aún le gusta Adrien.

Alya no estaba segura de eso. Su amiga no solo había limpiado su habitación de la presencia del rubio, había muchas cosas diferentes en ella.

Estaba llegando a tiempo al colegio, había mejorado sus notas, estaba inscribiéndose en concursos de diseño y estaba saliendo mucho con Rose y Juleka, estaba ampliando aún más su círculo de amigos cercanos y la cercanía que mantenía con Luka la hacía sentir incómoda.

Su contacto no era del todo romántico, es decir bromeaba con el chico con soltura y el la molestaba un poco también. Pero al mismo tiempo parecean compartir bromas que solo ellos entendían y se sentía un poco excluida.

Quizá así se sintió su amiga cuando ella misma comenzó a salir con Nino, suspiró un poco y decidió que si Adrien era una estatua entonces Luka parecía ser el polo magnético.

Es decir la brújula se vuelve loca con la estatua cerca como un mal funcionamiento pero lo correcto sería que apunte al polo magnético para que la brújula pueda funcionar correctamente.

—No necesariamente, su brújula no se vuelve loca Nino, simplemente apunta al norte y Luka es el norte. ¿Me explico?

Alya miró un poco desanimada a su novio, le habría encantado que su amiga y Adrien salieran juntos, pues los cuatro en citas dobles seguro sería divertido.

Pero viendo a su amiga cambiar dudaba que esa chica en la que estaba transformándose se conformara con amar a un chico que no la ve como interés romántico y las migajas de atención y señales mezcladas que el rubio solía darle.

Y Alya entendía, su amiga era maravillosa. Merecía ser tratada como una princesa o quizá aún mejor, como una emperatriz. Su amiga era fuerte, brillante y valiente y merecía a alguien que la viera por lo que era.

—Creo que si lo entiendo, si Adrien no espabila rápido la va a perder y esta vez será definitivo.

Alya abrazo a su novio mientras continuaban caminando bajo las luces de Paris y se mantuvo callada.

Estaba segura de que Adrien ya no tenía oportunidad. Al menos no si no cambiaba rápido y comenzaba a tratar a su amiga diferente. Si seguía igual entonces toda oportunidad estaba perdida.

•••

Aquí la siguiente parte que espero les guste. Dudas, quejas y sugerencias estoy a un comentario o mensaje de distancia

Nox

respuesta a Manu:

No odio el Adrinette, es decir son dulces juntos pero al mismo tiempo siento que su relación no es sana. Tienen esas dobles vidas llenas de secretos y no se aman por completo.

Adrien ama a Ladybug, es decir solo la version heroica de Marinette, la real, la chica bajo la máscara es para el una chica dulce pero no material de novia aun que el mismo pensaba que podria reconocerla sin la máscara.

Marinette ama a Adrien y a Chat Noir lo rechaza a veces un poco cruel. Solo le gusta el chico sin máscara, pero el lado mas honesto de él, el que no se molesta en fingir y hace y dice lo que piensa no le gusta y rechaza sus avances.

Y alli entra Luka. Marinette no lo rechaza tajantemente como lo hace con Chat y parece emocionada con la confesión del chico.

Luka como personaje me agrada, es un chico de aspecto rebelde, un musico pero cuando lo conoce Marinette esta meditando, es decir es un chico tranquilo que busca mantener mente y deduzco tambien su cuerpo sano.

Cuando fue akumetizado su enojo fue por qie alguien trato mal a Marinette, se preocupo por ella incluso akumetizado. Y con el Marinette se ve tranquila y fluye a un ritmo cómodo.

Por eso aun que se que el final sera el clasico Marinette por Adrien me dare el gusto de esta historia donde Marinette se da cuenta que lo suyo por Adrien no es amor si no obsesión y encuentra a alguien que la complementa y la ayude a convertirte en la mejor version de si misma.

En cuanto a Viperion no estoy segura, es decir no se bien como funcionaria su Miráculus y aunque se que quiero escribirlos juntos tambien en su faseta de heroes no me decido por que me gustaria trabajar con el personaje de Viperion cuando tenga mas detalles.

No se si esto cubre todas tus dudas pero si no es asi aqui o en wattpad siéntete libre de mandarme un mensaje o dejar un comentario.

saludos Nox.


	6. ¿Amistad?

Marinette miraba el escenario con una gran sonrisa, Luka era increíble. Un guitarrista como pocos con un talento impresionante. Seguro incluso Jagged Stone diría lo mismo.

Se le ocurrió una idea y con su móvil gravo la siguiente canción, para su buena suerte Luka ayudaba en los coros un poco y su voz era increíble también. Le envió el video a Penny Rolling pidiéndole su opinión sobre su amigo, como agente ella tenia más experiencia y su opinión no sería parcial como la suya.

Se dedico a bailar y cantar mientras disfrutaba de ver a Luka con su salvaje cabello teñido de azul agitarse al ritmo de sus movimientos, sus ojos azules como el mar brillando de emoción y su pasión por la música presente en cada acorde que sus dedos arrancaban del instrumento.

Cuando la banda bajó del escenario vio a muchas chicas mirar a Luka, esa noche aún con su ropa habitual desprendía un aura diferente y más atractiva de lo normal, quizá por que cuando estaba en el escenario era un Rockstar en toda su gloria.

—Eso fue increíble Luka... ¡Eres asombroso!—No pudo contenerse cuando estaba frente a ella y lo abrazó con fuerza sintiendo como correspondia levantandola ligeramente del suelo.

—No es la gran cosa, hoy solo fui un suplente—Aún sin soltarla le respondió y ella con una sonrisa se apartó sin soltarlo del todo.

—Vamos Luka no seas modesto, sabes que eres genial—Tanto que sentía muchas miradas de envidia y odio clavarse en ella y riendo un poco las ignoro. Luka era su amigo, no tenía por qué alejarse por que a un montón de desconocidas les molestara que abrazara a su amigo.

—Lo se, pero la modestia también es una virtud ma petite—Luka soltó su cintura pero tomo su mano y la guió hasta un lugar más cercano al escenario, mientras veían a la gente marcharse poco a poco Marinette entrelazó sus dedos y sonrió.

—¿Podemos ir por un helado antes de ir a casa?—Marinette le parecía tan adorable cuando tomaba esa actitud dulce y mimada. Nunca la había visto ser así con alguien más, en las últimas semanas siempre estaban en contacto físico.

Un abrazo al despedirse y un beso en la mejilla, tomarse la mano en lugares concurridos, que lo tomara del brazo camino a su casa, los espontáneos besos en la mejilla que ella le daba de vez en cuando y el mismo solía besarla en la frente cuando estaba muy nerviosa para calmarla.

Sabia que no era amor, no aún, era una extraña y cercana amistad con un ligero tinte a algo más. Pero era algo natural entre ellos, una fluida melodía.

—Claro, les avisaré a los chicos que me voy. No tardo.

Lo suyo no era amor, no aún pero Marimette sabia que era especial, para ella Luka era irremplazable. Era su mejor amigo, su guía y consejero. El era su roca en momentos difíciles. No era amor, no aún pero Marinette descubrió, mientras lo veía alejarse para reunirse con los chicos de la banda que lo había invitado a tocar, que no le importaba si pronto llegaba a serlo.

•••

La suave melodía de la guitarra de Luka llenaba la habitación de Marinette pero ella caminaba frenética frente a su computadora. Su bandeja de correo abierta y el cursor apuntando a un correo titulado: Resultados del concurso.

—Tengo miedo de ver la respuesta del concurso, quizá sea como las otras y no llegué a la final.

Luka aún sentado en el sofá rosa de Marinette dejó su guitarra a un lado. Se levantó y caminó hasta estar de pie tras ella.

—Te lo dije estos concursos te ayudan a ganar experiencia y aún si no ganas en todos estas aprendiendo, además tu nombre y diseños comienzan a ser vistos—Cuando había chocado con el sujetó suavemente por la cintura hablándole con voz dulce, tranquilizando sus nervios o al menos intentándolo.

—Es cierto, es por la experiencia y no por ganar—un poco más calmada se abrazo al chico en busca de algo de valor.

—Demuestra ese valor y abrelo, no te preocupes por el resultado—Luka beso su frente con dulzura infinita y luego la soltó guiandola hasta su computadora, tomo su mano y la coloco sobre el mouse para indicarle que hacer.

Marinette respiro profundo varias veces y con su mano libre se aferro a la mano del chico reteniendolo a su lado mientras abría el correo y un mensaje se desplegaba frente a ella.

Leyó incrédula, una vez, dos e incluso tres veces y nada cambió. Aún podía leer claramente cómo la felicitaban por el diseño y le comunicaban que había ganado. Le enviarían el premio por transferencia electrónica y su diseño sería confeccionado por un sastre famoso respetando íntegramente el diseño.

—¡Luka Gane!—Marinette grito de emoción cuando su mente comprendió plenamente que había ganado. Su diseño sería usado en un evento de transmisión mundial y miles de personas sabrían que era ella quien lo diseñó.

—Lo ves Marinette, tu definitivamente eres extraordinaria—Luka rió cuando la chica emocionada saltó a sus brazos, rodeando su cuello y el la levantó del suelo aprovechando su altura, Marinette sonreía y el beso su mejilla suavemente.

—Aún no lo creo, mi diseño será usado en una alfombra roja Luka, es increíble.

—Tu eres increíble.

Marinette no supo cuánto tiempo permaneció así abrazada a Luka, estaba tan feliz. Estaba un paso más cerca de sus sueños. Del sueño de Marinette, de ser diseñadora y ser reconocida por ella misma y no por lo que hacía cuando usaba el traje de Ladybug.

•••

Nino junto a Alya se encontraban en el parque charlando un poco cuando Adrien los alcanzó en el lugar con una sonrisa al poder salir con amigos un fin de semana.

—Es raro que tengas un sábado libre amigo—Nino palmeo su hombro divertido mientras el rubio de sentaba a su lado.

—Mi tutor de piano enfermo, y Natalie dijo que podía salir—Adrien se encogió de hombros un poco y sonrió aliviado por tener un descanso.

—¿Que deberíamos hacer? ¿Vamos al cine?—sugirió Nino con alegría.

—Llamare a Marinette para ver si quiere ir con nosotros—Alya sonrió escondiendo su satisfacción, era una buena oportunidad para que Marinette saliera con Adrien.

—Si, es buena idea—La sonrisa de Adrien fue alegre, hacía mucho tiempo que no veía a Marinette fuera de la escuela.

—No responde, ¿Vamos a su casa?—Alya había intentado llamar a su amiga un par de veces pero no le respondía, probablemente se habría desvelado con algún diseño y aún dormía a pesar de ser pasado el medio día.

—Claro, vamos—Adrien sonrió siguiendo a sus amigos hasta la panadería de los padres de su amiga.

Charlaron un poco en el camino y Alya abrió la puerta del local con una sonrisa, miraron el local en apariencia vacío buscando a los padres de su amiga.

—Bienvenidos a la panadería Dupain —Los tres miraron al mismo tiempo hacia la voz que los saludaba con amabilidad, un chico alto, de cabello negro con puntas azul intenso, una camiseta blanca con una chaqueta oscura manchadas de harina y un medio delantal atado a la cintura fue lo que vio Adrien. Era el hermano de Juleka.

—¿Luka? ¿Que haces aqui?—Alya lo miro sorprendida, no sabia que Luka trabajaba con los padres de Marinette, si amiga no le había dicho nada.

—Hola Alya, chicos. Estoy ayudando a Marinette hoy mientras sus padres están fuera. El señor Dupain no quería dejarla con todo el trabajo sola—Luka les había sonreído mientras hablaba y sacudía en vano su ropa.

—Es muy amable de tu parte ayudar a una amiga—Nino intentaba dejarle un mensaje sutil a Adrien, Marinette y Luka son amigos y no le gustaría que el rubio malinterpretar algo y se rindiera incluso antes de comenzar.

—Es un trabajo excelente, en compañía de una hermosa chica y la paga es en galletas. ¿Quien se negaría?—La respuesta del chico por alguna razón irritó a Adrien, sabía que Marinette era bonita y no entendía por qué le molestaba tanto escuchar al hermano de Juleka decirlo.

—¿Donde está Marinette?—Alya fue la primera en notar que su amiga aún no hacía acto de presencia.

—Arriba, se resbaló en la cocina y terminó cubierta de harina. Fue a tomar una ducha.—Luka rióun poco al recordarla con su oscuro cabello lleno de harina, incluso sus pestañas estaban cubiertas y había estornudado varias veces antes de que la empujara escaleras arriba para que se duchar.

—Supongo que como siempre la persigue el desastre—Adrien sonrío al decirlo recordando los muchos tropiezos de la chica y sus tartamudeos.

—Lo se, pero es adorable—Luka sonreía y Alya lo veía, sus ojos azules llenos de ternura al pensar en su amiga y una punzada de culpabilidad se instaló en su pecho, claro que le encantaría que su amiga y Adrien salieran juntos pero al ver la expresión de Luka se preguntaba si no era egoísta de su parte.

—¡Luka!—Todos escucharon un grito estridente, no de miedo si no de molestia y Adrien frunció el seño, no sabía que la siempre dulce Marinette podía gritar así.

—¿Que pasa Ma petite?—pero Luka sonreía con diversión, como si esperara esa reacción de la chica.

—Te dije que yo limpiaria—Marinette entro mirando a Luka, con sus ojos azules mirando solo al chico frente a ella con irritación.

—No te enojes Ma petite muse, si tienes un caballero deberías aprovecharlo. Además tienes visita—Luka le había revuelto el cabello un poco y Adrien noto que estaba aún húmedo y suelto sobre sus hombros, se veía diferente más bonita incluso con esa expresión irritada que al contacto del chico con su cabello se había transformado en una tranquila sonrisa.

—¡Oh! Hola chicos, ¿Que hacen aqui?–Sonrojada se dio cuenta que sus amigos los miraban y los saludó un poco tímida al sentir los ojos verdes de Adrien fijos en ella y sin darse cuenta avanzó un paso más cerca de Luka.

—Vinimos a invitarte al cine, hoy tengo la tarde libre—Adrien le sonrió amablemente y por alguna razón decidió hacer hincapié sutilmente en que era a ella a quien venían a buscar.

—Seria divertido pero estamos a cargo de la panadería hoy—Marinette se encogió un poco de hombros y nego con la cabeza mirando a Luka que le sonreía a la señora Baudin, una mujer ya mayor que vivía sola desde que sus hijos se habían mudado a los Estados Unidos y solo una de sus nietas la visitaba cada día por las tardes.

La mujer pasaba a comprar los panecillos favoritos de su nieta todos los días a la misma hora, esa tarde la señora sonreía mientras Luka la atendía y se despidió pellizcando un poco la mejilla del chico con cariño. Marinette sonrió internamente al ver como Luka en solo unos minutos lograba agradarle tanto a las personas y se alegró más que nunca de conocerlo aquel día en el barco de su madre.

—Es una lástima, Adrien rara vez tiene tiempo libre—Alya sonaba un poco desanimada y Marinette vio de reojo a Luka decir adiós con gesto alegre a la mujer desde la puerta.

—Es cierto, pero quizá la próxima vez—Le sonrio a sus amigos con alegría mientras Luka caminaba hacia ella con una sonrisa.

—Iré a sacar el pan del horno—Adrien se abstuvo de hacer una mueca al ver al chico volver a acariciar el cabello de su amiga y se preguntó si era algo normal ser tan cariñoso con una amiga.

—Claro, gracias Luka—Y luego estaba esa sonrisa de Marinette, una sonrisa alegre, dulce y con un brillo diferente a las nerviosas sonrisas que estaba acostumbrado a recibir de la chica.

—Oye si necesitas más ayuda podemos quedarnos un rato—Alya estaba notando la ligera y sutil tensión en el chico rubio a su lado y sonrio satisfecha en un rincón de su mente.

—No Alya, estamos bien. No es la primera vez que ayudamos a mis padres un rato por las tardes, mis padres dicen que Luka es genial para el negocio las ventas suben cuándo esta aqui—Alya vio a su amiga reír mientras hablaba mirando de reojo la trastienda como esperando una respuesta.

—¡Deja de burlarte Ma petite!—Y llego instantáneamente cuando el chico volvió con una charola de pan recién salido del horno listo para rellenar una charola vacía en el frente de la tienda.

—No es burla, ¿Cuantos números van hoy?—Marinette lo miro fijamente levantando una ceja con una sonrisa retadora.

—No llevo la cuenta—Luka respondió ofendido mientras acomodaba con delicadeza pieza a pieza el pan sin mirar a la chica y con las mejillas ligeramente rojas.

—Seis chicas te dieron su número y no estoy contando las que entraron pero no reunieron el valor de hablarte—Alya vio a Marinette señalar al chico con un dedo acusadora mientras soltaba una risita al verlo boquiabierto.

—¿Celosa ma petite muse?—Una sonrisa satisfecha adorno los labios de Luka y se acerco a su amiga para picar su mejilla con un dedo.

—No, ni un poco—Sonriente Marinette se apartó del peli azul negando con la cabeza.

—Fingire que te creo—La risa de Luka lleno el lugar al mismo tiempo que Marinette soltaba un gruñido irritado al ser abrazada por la espalda por el chico que recargo su barbilla en la coronilla de la chica.

—¡Marinette, Luka ya llegamos!—Adrien esperaba que al ver a los padres de Marinette Luka se apartara o el señor Dupain mirara molesto al peli azul y se sorprendió al verlos sonreír.

—Hola mamá, hola papá—Marinette no se apartó y saludo con una sonrisa a sus padres.

—Hola señor y señora D.—Luka solo sonrio y saludo con una mano mientras la otra aún rodeaba a la chica suavemente como si no fuera algo extraño abrazarla frente a sus padres.

—Cariño, Tom necesita algo de ayuda para traer las compras—La madre de Marinette señaló al auto estacionado frente a la tienda y Luka sonrio asintiendo con la cabeza.

—Claro, vamos señor D. le ayudaré de inmediato—Solto a Marinette y se apartó alborotado su cabello y salió charlando con el padre de la chica sobre un par de clientes que le habían enviado sus saludos.

—¿Que los trae por aquí chicos?—Sabine Dupain Cheng era una mujer observadora y había notado la mirada fija del chico Agreste en su hija mientras Luka la estaba abrazando.

—Vinimos para invitar a Marinette al cine—Alya sonreía al parecer viendo lo mismo que la señora Dupain.

—Llegamos en buen momento entonces, ve con ellos pero que Luka te acompañe de regreso para que cene con nosotros, prepararemos una pequeña cena de celebración—Con una astuta sonrisa Sabine incluyo a Luka en los planes de los chicos. Era bastante obvio para ella que el rubio comenzaba a ver a su hija pero ella prefería a Luka.

Su hija estaba feliz desde que Luka era parte de su vida, estaba cambiando poco a poco y era un buen cambio, estaba mejorando sus notas, estaba más calmada todo el tiempo, era más valiente y entraba a concursos de diseño para ganar experiencia, estaba luchando por sus sueños.

—¿Qué celebrarán señora Dupain?—Nino pregunto curioso.

—Que mi talentosa hija ganó el concurso de diseño para el vestido de gala de una actriz famosa—Sabia que su hija no les había contado nada aún. La noche anterior había sido Luka quien les contara pues Marinette aún no se lo creía.

—Eso es genial Marinette no nos habías contado nada—Alya estaba impactada de que su amiga se hubiera inscrito en un concurso del tal magnitud cuando incluso había dudado de su talento para el concurso de bombines.

—Apenas anoche vimos el resultado, estaba tan nerviosa que si Luka no me hubiera calmado creo que aún no hubiera visto el correo.—roja hasta el cuello Marinette se rascaba la nuca nerviosa.

—Muchas felicidades Marinette, eres una diseñadora muy talentosa—Adrien le sonrio pero no se acerco a ella, sabía que era talentosa y le alegraba que el mundo comenzara a notarlo.

—Gracias chicos—Adrien sonrió al verla tan feliz, era una chica dulce que merecía que le sucedieran cosas buenas, su torpeza y timidez no deberían impedirle lograr sus sueños.

—Están invitados también a cenar chicos—Sabine sonrió educadamente invitando a los amigos de su hija también.

—Gracias señora, entonces está decidido vamos los cinco al cine y vendremos a celebrar a Marinette más tarde.—Alya desbordaba entusiasmo aún que la idea original era salir los cuatro sospechaba que si no incluían a Luka la madre de su amiga se sacaría una excusa de la manga para que su hija no fuera con ellos.

—Deberían llamar a alguna amiga más chicos, el pobre Adrien se podría sentir extraño entre parejas—Alya contuvo una carcajada, la sutileza de la madre de Marinette se había acabado y no le molestaba dejar claro a cuál de los amigos de su hija quería como yerno.

—Mamá ya te dije que Luka es mi amigo—Riño sonrojada Marinette a su madre a pesar de saber que era una batalla perdida.

—Claro hija, lo que digas—Sabine rió mirando con diversión a su esposo quien de inmediato se dirigió a la cocina y Luka entrar de nuevo a la panadería, el chico había escuchado todo y tenia una sonrisa traviesa en los labios.

—No soy solo tu amigo. Soy tu mejor y más encantador amigo Ma muse—El tono falsamente dolido del chico y su teatral gesto de desolación lograron hacer reír a los padres de la chica y a Alya.

—Cierto, cierto, no se que buena obra hice para merecer un mejor amigo como tú tan guapo, talentoso, encantador y sobretodo humilde—Riendo suavemente Marinette miraba a Luka y le hablaba con falso arrepentimiento y tono dulzón.

—Quizá Ma muse en otra vida salvaste el mundo—Dijo el chico con seriedad y ella no pudo evitar pensar en que quizá era por salvarlo a diario como Ladybug.

—Tonto, iremos al cine con los chicos y no creo que quieras ir así de sucio—Marinette lo miro divertida y sacudió un poco de la harina que tenía en la camiseta.

—Cruel mujer, tu me dejaste cubierto de harina y ahora te burlas. Con su permiso señora D, chicos, iré a cambiarme y planeo usar tus nuevos diseños—Luka subió con total tranquilidad mientras que Adrien no podía evitar notar cuán cercano parecía el chico no solo con Marinette si no con su familia también.

—Oye Marinette me encanta tu falda, es genial—Alya llevaba un rato mirando a si amiga, su ropa era absolutamente linda ese día, aún que solo usaba una simple blusa de color crema era la falda rosa a la rodilla lo que más llamaba su atención pues era muy bonita.

—Gracias Alya, estoy renovando mi armario con mis propios diseños. Mi mamá insiste en que es una buena práctica—se sonrojo un poco y miro su propio atuendo, su falda era rosa con pequeños y casi imperceptibles patrones florales en el bajo de la falda, todo bordado a mano.

—Es genial, de verdad tienes talento—Alya sabia que su amiga era buena, pero últimamente parecía estar mejorando aun más, incluso en la costura.

—Gracias por la playera Ma muse, esta genial—Luka volvió con el pelo ligeramente húmedo, probablemente después de lavar su rostro y usando una playera negra con lo que parecían las teclas de un piano formadas por palabras escritas en color azul, al verla un poco más de cerca Alya noto que era la letra de una canción que no reconoció.

—Te quedo perfecta—Marinette sonrio mirándolo con ojo crítico, le gustaba como el negro resaltaba el tono de piel de Luka y hacia que sus ojos lucieran aún más intensos.

—¿Tu la hiciste Marinette?—Pregunto Nino sorprendido al ver que estaba realmente muy bien hecha.

—Si, hice algunas hace unas semanas para Kitty Section y al hacerlas se me ocurrieron algunos diseños más.—Marinette estaba fascinada con la nueva racha creativa que estaba experimentando en esas semanas.

—Nuestra próxima visita a la tienda de telas pagare la cuenta—Luka le sonrio a Marinette mientras ella estaba mirando aún en busca de hilos sueltos o fallas en la costura.

—No es necesario, úsalas en tus conciertos y si preguntan di que son mis diseños—Tenía que admitir que en el último concierto había escuchado a algunas chicas indagar quien era el guitarrista de esa noche y comentando cuán genial era su estilo.

—Así que tu plan es usarme de modelo para hacer publicidad, me encanta como piensas ma petite pero aún así pagaré por la tela al menos y te invitare helados siempre que quieras—Luka extendió su mano para cerrar el trato y vio a Marinette con expresion pensativa mirarlo dudosa.

—Esta bien pero con la condición de que desde hoy siempre que toques en público uses mis diseños—estaba segura de que Luka llegaría a ser un músico muy famoso y si la respuesta de Penny era lo que esperaba entonces simple cuestión de tiempo.

—Trato hecho ma petite muse—Marinette tomo la mano de Luka y cuando se soltaron dio unos cuantos saltitos de alegría.

—Genial, cuando seas el mejor y más famoso músico tendré testigos de tu promesa. Acabo de firmar mi primer contrato de exclusividad—Lo miro a los ojos sonriente y se imagino a Luka tocando en grandes escenarios con miles de admiradoras coreando sus canciones.

—La futura diseñadora mundialmente famosa Marrinette Dupain-Cheng diseñará mis vestuarios, sere la envidia de todo el mundo—Luka rió orgulloso y la abrazo por los hombros provocando una risita en Marinette.

—Bien entonces es hora de ir al cine—Adrien nervioso decidió que era un buen momento para interrumpir y recordarle su presencia a su amiga.

—¿Qué les gustaría ver entonces?—Preguntó Luka con una sonrisa sin soltar a Marinette y caminando a la salida del lugar.

—Adiós chicos, que de diviertan—Sabine los vio alejarse sonriente mientras se despedían de ella con gestos alegres.

Lo sentía por el pobre chico Agreste, pero su hija había dedicado mucho tiempo y esfuerzo para ser especial para el chico y nunca logro nada más que ser llamada buena amiga.

Con Luka su hija actuaba naturalmente, estaba cómoda y el chico aún cuando ambos se decían amigos daba con sus gestos la impresión de que ese estatus era simplemente temporal.

Su pequeña estaba creciendo y quizá no sería Luka con quien se casara algún día o tal vez si, pero lo que estaba segura era que conocerlo y llegar a amarlo sería algo que cambiaría su vida y la convertiría en la grandiosa mujer que estaba destinada a ser.

•••

Opiniones, peticiones o quejas estoy a un mensaje de distancia

Nox

Respuesta a Sameht: Gracias por el comentario y espero te guste el capitulo.

Respuesta a Manu: Bueno no puedo escribir nada de Adrien y Marinette, en ninguna de sus formas, no me nace y no me gustan como pareja en este momento. No los puedo imaginar juntos y sabras lo dificil que seria intentar una historia.

Sobre Juleka, bueno la imagino con Rose, son lindas juntas y no podria escribirla con alguien mas, lo lamento.

No veo a Luka de villano, nunca. Me parece demasiado bueno para eso, incluso Akumetizado no fue tan agresivo como otros villanos. Por desgracia a Adrien si me lo puedo imaginar quiza no como villavillano pero si resentido por ver sus reacciones a los rechazos de Ladybug.

Kagami o Agami o como sea... no le gusta. Asi que verla llorar fue algo que no me causo nada, me parece un personaje muy simple y sin personalidad bien definida, aun mas obsesionada con Adrien que Marinette.

Sobre el chico en Youtube si eh visto sus teorías y me parece interesante, la teoria de que esten juntos y se separen es realista, que pasen una mala racha tambien es posible y que una vez mayores y maduros encuentren la manera de estar juntos seria algo bueno de ver.

Finalmente mucha suerte en tus futuros proyectos y muchas gracias por tus comentarios es genial tener retroalimentación.

Respuesta a Flor:

Hola, genial como espero estes tambien, me encanta Luka, es genial. Si le cambiaria algo seria darle pestañas jajajaja pero de alli en fuera me encanta.

Yo creo que no basta encontrar a tu pareja perfecta, lo importante es encontrarla en el momento correcto tambien.

Adrien y Marinette no estan en el momento adecuado y si salieran juntos no sería algo tan lindo como las fan imaginan. Al menos en mi opinion, y si Kagami es de momento un personaje muy plano. Parece que esta solo para provocar celos y no por ser util a la trama, casi como para emparejar las cosas con la aparición de Luka y las dudas que comienza a tener Marinette entre los dos chicos.

En fin, muchas gracias por tu comentario y espero que la historia te siga gustando, nos leemos luego ;)

Respuesta a Lola:

Me encanta Luka tambien y me inspira el personaje, digamos que el Lukanette es mi canon miraculus, soy una escritora de Dramione, asi que una vez decidido mi canos al diablo el mundo en mi mente ellos deben estar juntos en todas mis historias asi que no podria escribir por ejemplo un Adrinette jejeje

Asi de excéntrica soy. Muchas gracias por leer y aun mas por comentar, ojala te siga gustando esta historia y hasta pronto

Se despide de todas ustedes chicas

Nox


	7. Cine y cena

El camino hasta el cine había sido alegre, Alya y Nino charlaban con emocion sobre las últimas exclusivas del Ladyblog y el éxito que estaba teniendo en visitas.

Marinette y Luka caminaban lado a lado charlando animadamente en voz baja, Adrien intentaba escuchar discretamente pero Nino y Alya intentaban incluirlo en su charla tanto como era posible.

Al llegar al cine Nino se encargó de comprar las entradas para todos y el resto caminaron a comprar algunas golosinas, Adrien miro fijamente las opciones y vio a Alya ya ordenando sus palomitas, Marinette sonriente estaba de pie a su lado.

—¿Qué te gustaría Marinette?—Adrien le sonrio con suavidad, no estaba mal invitarle algo a una amiga cuando estaba en sus posibilidades decidió al verla mirar hacia el frente al parecer analizando sus opciones.

—No te preocupes Adrien, estoy bien—apartó la mirada del rostro de la chica al sentir como sus mejillas ardían un poco al ver su sonrisa radiante. Era una sonrisa que no había visto antes y algo extraño comenzó a agitarse en su pecho.

—Ma Petite hoy serán palomitas de caramelo para ti y extra mantequilla para mi, soda de lima con poco hielo para ti y como se que mueres de hambre aquí tienes, crepa de fresa y crema con malteada de cereza y fresa—Adrien miro a Luka sorprendido de verlo llegar a ellos con una charola llena de comida.

—¡Eres el mejor Luka!—algo acido le recorrió el estómago y el pecho mientras veía a Marinette tomar la crepa y comenzar a comer con deleite mientras Luka aún sostenía el vaso con la malteada y la acercaba a los labios de la chica con delicadeza.

—Se veían bastante bien, supuse que te gustaría probarlas—Adrien aparato la vista y ordeno unas palomitas y un refresco pequeños, intentando ignorar las risas de Marinette y la voz de Luka mientras le cotaba cono Juleka había terminado con indigestión unos días antes por comer lo mismo que Rose aunque odiaba lo dulce solo para animar a la pequeña rubia.

—Prueba Luka, es genial—Justo cuando se dio la vuelta para caminar hasta ellos vio a Marinette acercar su crepa a los labios del chico mayor que tomo un bocado pequeño, para después beber un sorbo de la malteada también.

—Es genial, no tan dulce como pensé que seria—Alya y Nino habían llegado a la pareja también y Adrien un poco más lejos comenzó a sentirse un poco fuera de lugar.

—Vamos amigo es hora de buscar asientos—sacudio de su mente la incomodidad y los siguió hasta la sala de cine, termino sentado entre Nino y Marinette con Alya al otro extremo de Nino y Luka junto Marinette.

Durante la película permanecieron en silencio, era una cinta de romance y acción bastante interesante y Adrien se concentró en la trama lo mejor posible.

De vez en cuando escuchaba algún murmullo de Nino a Alya o algún reproche de la chica por que su novio acaparaba las palomitas y sonrió al ver lo buena pareja que eran.

Curioso decidió mirar a Marinette, esperaba verla un poco rígida sentada muy derecha en su asiento y se sorprendió al verla recargada en el hombro de Luka, ambos comían palomitas y vio a Marinette hacer a un lado su vaso de refresco vacío y tomar el de Luka para beber de él.

Ninguno hablaba, simplemente se miraban de reojo y se sonreían con suavidad para continuar viendo la pantalla frente a ellos, Adrien se obligó a fijar sus ojos verdes en la escena frente a él para no ver a Luka recargando su cabeza sobre la coronilla de Marinette.

Realmente no recuerda mucho más de la cinta después de eso, aunque sus ojos permanecieron al frente su mente le daba vueltas a la escena de Marinette y Luka, tan juntos, tan cómodos el uno con el otro y con un nivel de confianza tan grande como para compartir bebidas y acurrucarse en una oscura sala de cine.

Cuando las luces se encendieron Adrien fingió una sonrisa olvidando su malestar y estaba a punto de tenderle la mano a Marinette para ayudarla a levantarse cuando la vio sujetar el brazo de Luka y apoyarse en el tambaleante por el largo tiempo sentada.

—Chicos vamos a mi casa, mis padres nos deben estar esperando—de nuevo esa sonrisa brillante obligó a Adrien a sonreír también haciendo el esfuerzo por olvidar que su amiga, su buena y querida amiga Marinette aún estaba colgada del brazo del hermano de Juleka.

—Claro, es mejor darnos prisa—Nino sonreía mientras tomaba a Alya de la mano y salían del cine para volver a la panadería Dupain.

El camino fue divertido, los cinco charlaron sobre la cinta e incluso Luka y Adrien discutieron sobre la banda sonora y lo buena que resultó.

Adrien noto que Marinette había soltado al otro chico aún que aún así caminaban lado a lado y de vez en cuando ella soltaba un pequeño golpe juguetón al mayor por algún chiste a sus expensas o algún comentario que solo ellos entendían.

•••

Era la primera vez que cenaria en casa de Marinette, se sorprendió al ver que en lugar de cenar sobre una mesa enorme como en su propia casa la madre de Marinette les entregaba algunos platos y todos se sentaban en el suelo de la sala reunidos en torno a la mesita baja.

Siguió el ejemplo de Alya y Nino y se sentó recargando la espalda en el sofá, incluso los padres de Marinette se sentaron en el suelo, Luka estaba sentado conversando con los padres de Marinette sobre una presentación en un pequeño restaurante en las próximas semanas como apoyo a unos amigos.

La cena pasó tranquila, todos charlaban y aún que lo estaban pasando muy bien Adrien estaba incómodo.

Notaba lo cerca que estaba Marinette de Luka, no físicamente pues en esos momentos la chica se sentaba entre sus padres y Luka junto a la madre de su amiga, pero todo el día había notado como Marinette se comportaba animada y alegre con el chico mayor.

La había visto tocarlo con confianza y hablarle sin rastro de nervios, los observó compartir su comida y charlar de cosas que era obvio que ni siquiera Alya, la mejor amiga de Marinette, sabía.

Y luego estaban los padres de Marinette, trataban a Luka de manera diferente al resto de los amigos de su hija, parecían tenerle bastante cariño y era obvio que el chico pasaba mucho tiempo en casa de los Dupain.

En ese momento observaba a Luka levantarse para ayudarle a la señora Dupain con el postre y al señor Dupain abrazando a su hija realmente feliz por sus logros.

Sonrió suavemente ocultando su creciente incomodidad y se sacudió esas ridículas sensaciones. Marinette era su amiga, una buena y genial chica pero no era su Lady.

El amaba a su Ladybug y era simplemente imposible que Marinette y ella fueran la misma chica.

•••

Quejas, dudas y sugerencias estoy a un comentario o mensaje de distancia

Nox

Sameht: Muchas gracias por comentar, me alegra mucho recibir tus comentarios. :)

Manu: No lo se, el beso Lukanette seria genial pero no se, dudo que el creador se salga mucho del chiche. Es decir estan diciendo desde ahora que el final sera un Adrinette, asi que lo mas probable es que maten poco a poco las otras Ships, pero de que seria genial seria genial.

Nath y Marc son bastante dulces juntos, tienen mucho en comun y se llevan muy bien, uno al otro calman sus ansiedades y van a avanzando juntos en sus sueños. Es por eso que me gusta esta pareja.

Luka... no lo veo con nadie de las candidatas actuales. El es muy maduro para ellas, sobre todo Cloe. A menos que la rubia cambien un monton y madure de golpe no veo como podrian estar juntos aunque tambien es cierto que podria ser posible que se complementen bien. Luka es muy amable y paciente y estoy segura que podria calmar a la caprichosa cloe e incluso mostrarle la belleza en cosas sencillas como una hermosa canción.

Pero no me imagino a Kagami con Luka, el es musico y ella es mas acosadora que Marinette, terminaria Akumatizada en cada concierto de Luka, asi que no. No puedo imaguinarme algo sano entre ellos que no sea codependencia de ella hacia a él.

Luka y Adrien es un rotundo no, vamos que si que leo Yaoi, no es algo que me asuste y algunas de mis parejas favoritas son en Yaois pero tambien tengo personajes que no logro ver en una relación con alguien del mismo sexo, me parecen casi sacrílego por que en mi mente ya los tengo emparejados con una chica.

Por ejemplo Sasuke del anime Naruto en mi mente siempre estara con Sakura, Hiruma de Eyeshiel 21 es para mi la pareja perfecta con Mamori. Mutsumi Azuma de Watashi ga motete dousunda es simplemente perfecto para la loca de Kae. Incluso en los libros de Harry Potter tengo mi pareja favorita que es Draco y Hermione. Lo mismo me pasa con Luka, no puedo verlo con otro hombre en una relación amorosa.

Si te animas a escribir cuenta conmigo para leerlo y si no te molesta darte mi opinion sincera :)

Muchas gracias por el comentario me anima mucho leerlos :D


	8. Picnic

El sol esa tarde era realmente bello, el calor era ligero y estar al aire libre ese domingo en el parque era relajante. Alya había llamado a todos sus compañeros para hacer un picnic y convivir.

No habían asistido Chloe y Sabrina, su rubia amiga aún no se llevaba bien con el resto de la clase, Kim y Max tampoco habían llegado, Nathaniel y Alix no habían respondido a los mensajes y llamadas. Aún así estaban reunidos a la espera de Marinette, pero no era una sorpresa para Adrien que llegara tarde.

Adrien estaba charlando con Ivan y Nino cuando escucho la risa de Marinette y giró bruscamente la cabeza para mirarla. La chica arrastraba de la mano al hermano mayor de Juleka quien llevaba en su espalda el estuche de su guitarra y en su mano libre la mochila de Marinette y una bolsa con el logotipo de la panadería.

Al parecer Adrien tendría otra tarde de ver a ese par juntos, suspiró cansado y después sonrió. Marinette era una buena amiga, solo eso. Nada más y nada menos y no podía olvidarse de ello.

Juleka se recorrió en la manta para dejar a los recién llegados sentarse con ella y Rose, estaban justo frente a él. Lila a su lado miró al chico con atención unos segundos pero al verlo interactuar con Juleka, Rose y Marinette se volvió de nuevo hacia el para seguir hablando de algún comentario que su madre le había hecho en esos días.

Nino sentado a su lado le pidió a Luka tocar algo y el chico se negó al principio pero cuando Juleka, Rose y Marinette lo miraron implorando con ojos grandes y cristalinos suspiro derrotado sacando su guitarra y tomando posición.

—Eso es trampa hermanita, ustedes tres son las reinas de la manipulación.

Rose dejó salir un pequeño chillido emocionado y Juleka sonrió un poco al ver al chico comenzar a tocar la guitarra con elegante maestría, Adrien con cuidado de que Lila no lo notara miro a Marinette, tenía los ojos cerrados y una mano en su pecho completamente inmersa en la canción del chico de ojos azules.

—¡Eres genial chico!—Alya aplaudió un poco junto a los demás chicos, incluida Lila.

—Es hermosa de verdad—La suave sonrisa de Marinette lo obligó a apartar su mirada y al ver a Luka la incomodidad fue aún más difícil de soportar, miraba a Marinette a los ojos con cariño y sonreía ampliamente.

—La inspiración me llego esta madrugada Ma muse—Luka habla con calma como siempre. Con esa amabilidad extraña que lo caracterizaba y Adrien apreto un poco sus dedos en el tenedor con el que comía un poco de pastel al ver a Marinette colocar una galleta en la boca de Luka con una sonrisa.

—No sabia que tenías novio Marinette pero son una pareja adorable—Adrien podía pecar de ingenuo en ocasiones pero incluso él notaba la irritación bajo la dulzura en la voz de Lila, era obvio que Marinette no le agradaba ni un poco y le molestaba verla feliz.

—Gracias, pero somos amigos—Alya río un poco al escucharlos responder al mismo tiempo sonriendo el uno al otro y mirándose a los ojos.

El rubio de ojos verdes suspiró, había algo en el tono de voz del chico que hacía pensar que el titulo de amigos no era permanente y el sonrojo en las mejillas cremosas de Marinette parecían confirmar que serian algo más en el futuro.

Adrien los ve charlar y reir con algo remotamente parecido a la envidia, el nunca podría ser así de extrovertido sin la máscara de Chat Noir, estaba atado a la perfecta imagen del tranquilo Adrien y no se le permitía salir de ella.

El jamás podría bromear con Marinette por comer muchas galletas por que era un caballero que jamás tocaría el sensible tema del peso de una chica aún si Marinette no parecía molesta con los comentarios y regresaba las bromas tocando el vientre del chico buscando evidencia de grasa corporal.

El no podía hacer lo mismo que hacía Luka en esos momentos abriendo su boca para ser alimentado por Marinette y así continuar tocando la guitarra.

Suspiró de nuevo. Se sentía demasiado atrapado en si mismo en esos momentos y por un segundo deseo poder gritarle al mundo que el era Chat Noir, que no era solamente ese chico tenso que todos conocían si no también el felino héroe de París.

Marinette se aparto junto a Alya unos cuantos metros para ser acribillada a preguntas, sobre Luka si la cantidad de veces que la blogger miro al chico ojiazul era evidencia contundente. Una suave canción acústica se escuchó y Adrien vio el móvil de Marinette sonando junto a la rodilla de Luka.

-Señora D, si soy yo—Luka sin mirar siquiera el móvil respondió sonriente apartando un poco la guitarra—No, está con Alya en una charla de chicas o algo así—un largo silencio en el que Adrien vio a Luka asentir distraídamente con la cabeza le indico que la otra persona continuaba hablando —Claro le diré cuando vuelva y no se preocupe señora Dupain no necesita sobornarme la llevaré temprano—Luka colgó la llamada y soltó una risita divertida antes de dejar de reír al ver las manos de Marinette en sus hombros e inclinar su cabeza hacia atrás para ver a la chica a la cara.

-¿Mi mamá?—Marinette aparto sus manos lentamente del chico y volvió a sentarse a su lado con tranquilidad aunque estaba muy sonrojada.

-Si, necesita jengibre y vainilla por que están por terminarse—Luka aparto la guitarra y tomo un sorbo de refresco y sonrío con expresion anhelante.

-Dejame adivinar ¿te comento que esta horneando galletas de doble chocolate con almendras para el postre de la cena de hoy?—Una risita suave se escapó de los labios rosas de Marinette y Adrien sintió ese cosquilleo de molestia al verse ignorado por su amiga que parecía solo tener ojos para Luka.

-Si, pero incluso sin soborno pensaba acompañarte a casa ma petite muse—Pero ese sentimiento era una completa ridiculez y lo sabía, el no amaba a Marinette, ella no era Ladybug.

-Mon preux chevalier como siempre—y aún sabiéndolo, aún conciente de que el amaba a su Lady, que solo tenía ojos para ella estaba ese amargo sentimiento en su corazón al ver a su amiga, a su buena amiga sonreír con Luka.

Ese picnic pasó lentamente con Adrien luchando por ocultar su malestar, Lila ayudaba a distraerse escuchando sus historias y Nino y su música eran divertidos también pero incluso cuando Rose comenzó a cantar no lograba ahogar el sonido de la risa musical de Marinette. De su voz diciendo el nombre de Luka con voz cariñosa y ni siquiera mirar el cielo azul y consolarse con la idea de que en algún lugar de París su Lady estaba mirando el mismo cielo logro borrar la imagen de Luka y Marinette marchándose juntos con las manos entrelazadas cuando todos comenzaron a despedirse.

•••

Antes que nada, Adrien no ama a Marinette, lo suyo es solamente la incomodidad que deja perder algo que dabas por sentado. Algo que siempre está allí y un día de pronto desaparece.

Este y el capítulo pasado son desde algo parecido a la perspectiva de Adrien, por eso no vemos las reacciones o pensamientos de Marinette con Adrien cerca.

Y no es que ella esté usando a Luka, ella lo quiere y disfruta de su compañía tanto que puede olvidarse de Adrián a momentos. Si esto es amor o no lo veremos pronto.

Dudas quejas o sugerencias estoy a un mensaje de distancia :)

Nox

Manu: No te preocupes cuando tengas tu historia solo pasame el link y le dare un vistazo.

Sobre Nath y Marc, bueno yo, aqui es solo mi punto de vista completamente personal, creo que el amor llega, a veces es amor a primera vista, cuando esa parsona llega a tu vida sabes que sera la única. Otras es algo tan lento y gradual que no entiendes cuando pasaste de amigos a algo mas. Tampoco pienso que el genero sea algo importante. Yo creo en amar el alma y no el cuerpo y por eso por ejemplo el podrian gustarle un par de chicas pero Marc tiene algo que robo su corazón aun siendo un chico y eso seria increíblemente romántico.

Adrien no sera un villano, tampoco terminara con el corazón destrozado ni nada por el estilo, el estar con una persona para siempre no es exclusivamente en el sentido romántico tambien podria ser que Adrien y Marinette sea amigos. Los mejores amigos y compañeros contra el mal.

Ademas gracias por las recomendaciones, intentare verlas si el tiempo lo permite :)

Flor: Yo amo a Luka y me gusta Adrien y tampocoes que quiera verlo sufrir o terminar akumetizado, pero es natural el sentimiento del rubio, el tenia a Marinette y aun que sea tan adorablemente ciego de que la actitud de ella es de una chica timida enamorada estaba hasta cierto punto acostumbrado a tenerla cerca como el mismo dice es una amiga que ya no esta constantemente rondando a su alrededor y esta con otro chico que es lo opuesto a él.

Luka es libre de ser, decir y hacer lo que quiera, Adrien no. Adrien tiene una imagen definida de la que no puede salir si no es Chat Noir.

Ahora lo importante sera ver como aceptará los cambios Adrien y si conseguirá ser menos pasivo y permisivo por que parece muy acostuacostumbrado a dejarse llevar y hacer lo que otros quieren. Pero perder a Marinette podria ser el detonante para obligarlo a salir de su zona de confort y comenzar a luchar por su propia felicidad y sus sueños, sean los que sean.

En fin Adrien no esta enamorado, si le gusta Marinette pero no es amor, no te preocupes su corazoncito no estará tan maltrecho al final.

Merline-Ainsworth: Si, la perdio. Pero la perdida de Adrien es la ganancia de Luka, gracias por el comentario y espero que los siguientes capítulos también te gusten :D


	9. Avanzar

Sentada sobre un tejado Ladybug miró atentamente las luces de la hermosa ciudad del amor, hace más de seis meses ella estaba en ese mismo tejado con el corazón pesado, lleno del dolor del rechazo.

No culpaba a Adrien, al menos ya no. Durante esos largos meses había entendido que algunas veces pueden romper tu corazón sin que sea intencional.

Adrien no tenía la culpa de verla como amiga por que ella jamás le dijo que estaba enamorada de él. Ella no se dio a sí misma la oportunidad de dejarle claro al chico rubio que lo quería como algo más que un amigo para que la viera como algo más.

Chat Noir había sido siempre claro con ella diciéndole que la amaba y ella de la misma forma le dijo que solo lo veía como un amigo y se sentía tranquila por que no le mentía. Ambos sabían dónde estaban de pie en su relación.

La suave melodía del viento golpeando los árboles lejanos, el murmullo de los autos y personas y la vivacidad de la ciudad por la noche la hicieron sonreír.

Esa noche su corazón estaba ligero. Aún quería muchísimo a Adrien, él era su primer amor y jamás olvidaría eso pero ya no lo amaba de la misma forma. Eran amigos y por primera vez eso la hacía feliz.

Ya no soñaba con casarse con el, con una casa con jardin y un hámster, esas ilusiones infantiles estaban lejos de su mente y entendía que ya no era una niña, estaba por cumplir dieciséis años en un par de meses y su vida era maravillosa desde que dejó sus fantasías en el olvido.

Muchas cosas habían cambiado en su vida, incluso a su edad ya era una diseñadora localmente conocida y algunas personas le encargaban playeras o vestidos luego de que Kitty Section consiguiera mayor público y sus amigos usaran sus diseños.

Luka por ejemplo había cumplido su promesa y solo usaba ropa que ella diseñaba. Rose y Juleka eran sus modelos tambien, con un dulce estilo como una muñeca la rubia atraía miradas por doquier y la imagen misteriosa y distante de la Morena robaba suspiros al por mayor.

Pero por desgracia para su cada vez mayor base de fans ellas estaban locas la una por la otra. Su amistad había mutado al más dulce de los romances y ambas eran increíblemente felices.

Para Adrien había sido imposible compaginar sus horarios con la banda y al final había abandonado en favor de su carrera como modelo.

Ivan aún amaba a Mylene con la misma dulce intensidad de siempre y a cada presentación la chica siempre estaba en el público animando a su novio.

Pero no solo era conocida por el vestuario de la banda, Jagged le había pedido diseñar la portada de otro disco y un traje para una entrega de premios y había ganado otro concurso a nivel nacional.

Estaba luchando tanto como podía por cumplir su sueño de ser diseñadora y aún continuaba siendo Ladybug. No era fácil con tantos compromisos pero de una u otra forma siempre lo lograba.

Además tenía a Luka, él era su isla. Estaba allí siempre para darle la paz y tranquilidad en el mar de sus preocupaciones y estaba agradecida por tenerlo en su vida.

Era su amigo, su mejor amigo y aún así sabía que esas palabras no eran del todo ciertas. Ellos eran más que eso.

El lo dejó claro cuando se confesó. La quería pero no la obligaba a responder a sus sentimientos si no estaba lista. Y ella en esos meses vio la maravilla que era tenerlo a su lado.

Largas horas juntos escuchando música, él tocando guitarra y ella diseñando, paseos tomados de la mano junto al río, muchas películas vistas juntos acurrucados en su propio cuarto o en el cine.

Tardes enteras sentados en su terraza bebiendo chocolate caliente con galletas y hablando, de sus clases, de música, de nuevos diseños, de sus familias, de sus amigos y también de sus sueños para el futuro.

Había aprendido que Luka era un soñador pero con los pies bien firmes en el suelo. El sabía que tener talento no es garantía de nada en el mundo del entretenimiento y aún cuando amaba la música sabía que llegar a ser un músico profesional podría ser muy complicado.

El no esperaba triunfar de inmediato y llegar a ser como Jagged, el planeaba estudiar ingeniería en sonido en la universidad y también le interesaba algo relacionado con la composición musical.

Verlo esforzarse tanto la animaba a hacer lo mismo, ella tenía claro que estudiaría diseño de modas y no dejaría que sus sueños se marchitaran por duro que fuera el camino y por difícil que fuera ser Ladybug y Marinette al mismo tiempo.

En esos meses era lo mas complicado de su día a día, encontrar excusas para desaparecer o llegar tarde, soportar las miradas preocupadas de sus amigos cuando en medio del caos se separaba de ellos era terrible para su corazón.

Pero lo que más le dolía era mentirle a Luka, ella sabía que lo quería como algo más que un amigo a esas alturas de su vida. Era tonto negar cuanto disfrutaba de estar envuelta en sus brazos, de recostarse contra su pecho y perderse en sus ojos durante sus charlas en la terraza cuando todo era tan relajante, tan intimo y perfecto.

Muchas veces se había sorprendido deseando besarlo, había pasado minutos mirándolo y dudando si sería un buen momento para besar sus labios en lugar de sus mejillas. Pero algo en el fondo de su conciencia le gritaba que no podía estar con el mientras le mentía.

Marinette lo amaba, por que seria ridículo negar que el era indispensable en su vida, no imaginaba un solo día lejos de él y aún menos podía imaginarlo con otra chica.

Pero no sentía esos celos enfermizos que antes la obligaban a seguir al chico e incluso unirse a Chloe en sus locos planes. Ella era conciente de que Luka era atractivo y de que muchas chicas se acercaban a él con intención de conquistarlo.

Pero aún cuando se sentía ansiosa y preocupada le bastaba ver los ojos de Luka mirándola y el cariño en su voz al hablar con ella para saber que ella era especial para él.

Que sus sentimientos por ella eran reales y que no estaba buscando a alguien más. Que ella era todo lo que él necesitaba y la esperaría hasta estar lista.

Suspiró con tristeza. Quería decirle, quería que Luka la aceptara por completo, que la amara como Marinette y también como Ladybug pero tenía mucho miedo de que la odiara por ello.

Miro hacia el cielo como buscando en la luna una respuesta pero un sonido tremendamente fuerte la obligó a mirar la calle, un enorme villano akumetizado estaba destruyendo los edificios con sus puños.

Era increíblemente fuerte, su cuerpo parecía ser increíblemente duro pues destrozaba paredes como si fueran de papel. Decidida se lanzó a él para patearlo y logró golpear su pecho, la patada lo envió unos centímetros atrás pero su propia pierna dolía bastante por el impacto.

Los civiles comenzaron a huir y ella intentó atacar con su yo-yo pero acorazado esquivaba con facilidad sus golpes.

Intento esquivar un golpe directo a sus costillas pero incluso con su velocidad y agilidad no lo logro. El impacto la lanzó contra un muro de hormigón brutalmente.

Sabia que algo estaba mal, nunca había sido golpeada así antes y sentía como su cuerpo perdía movilidad.

—¿Estas bien mi Lady?—Levanto la vista y se encontró a Chat Noir cubriéndola y manteniendo al villano a raya con su baston.

—No, necesito unos minutos. Creo que algo no va bien con mi Kwami—Aún no usaba su amuleto encantado pero sus pendientes le indicaban solo unos minutos más de energía.

—Vete, lo mantendré ocupado tanto como pueda y lo guiare a la Torre Eiffel mi Lady—Adolorida asintió con la cabeza y huyó lo más rápido posible a encontrar un escondite, avanzo algunas calles con dirección al departamento del maestro Fu cuando sus piernas perdieron fuerza.

Cerro los ojos esperando caer con fuerza pero unos brazos la atraparon y el aroma más que conocido a sol y mar de Luka inundó sus pulmones. Levanto la vista y lo vio mirarla aterrado, debía estar horriblemente pálida en esos momentos pues se sentía helada.

Luka la arrastró con el hasta un callejón apartado de la batalla justo a tiempo pues un segundo después entre los brazos del chico ya no estaba una herida Ladybug si no una pálida y agotada Marinette.

Sus ojos azules se abrieron de sorpresa y el pánico de verla herida enmudeció las dudas y preguntas que tenía en ese momento y en el fondo de su cabeza algo encajó, las llegadas tarde, el parecido físico y la sensación que sintió con Ladybug más de una vez como si ya la conociera.

—Ma muse, despierta. ¿Estas bien?—Marinette asustada abrió sus ojos y miro sus manos, no usaba el traje. Luka lo sabía, la había visto. Sus asustados ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y abrió y cerró la boca sin poder hablar.

—Marinette tranquila, no diré nada, no te preguntaré nada y esperaré a que tu me digas lo que puedas pero ahora lo importante es ayudarte—Marinette se calmó un poco mientras Luka la abrazaba, como siempre su contacto era tan tranquilizador que su mente caótica se fue aclarando.

—Tikki... Tikki necesita comida—Luka miro a la pequeña y adorable criatura roja que estaba acurrucada en una bolita en el estómago de Marinette temblando visiblemente.

—¿Chocolate esta bien?—acerco a la pequeña bolita escarlata el chocolate que guardaba en su bolsillo de la chaqueta, Tikki comio un bocado lentamente pero no parecía recuperarse del todo.

—Algo va mal con Tikki, no se esta recuperando Luka—Los ojos azules de Marinette miran fijamente a su pequeña amiga con preocupación e intento levantarse sosteniendo a la pequeña kwami contra su pecho pero estaba tan agotada que se desplomó contra el pecho del ojiazul.

—Marinette estas herida, necesitas ir al hospital—Luka la levantó en sus brazos al estilo princesa y Marinette aturdida y preocupada fue incapaz de protestar—Dime ¿Como te ayudo?

—Llevame con el guardián, el ayudará a Tikki, es cerca de aquí en aquella dirección—Marinette señaló a su izquierda, necesitaba llegar al maestro Fu y confiaba en Luka, el jamás podría hacerle daño, no lo hizo ni siquiera al ser Akumetizado y confiaba en él con su vida.

•••

—Tikki estará bien Marinette, necesita un minuto para recuperarse—El maestro Fu había hecho a la pequeña Kwami beber un líquido marrón claro y poco a poco la pequeña parecía mejor.

—Marinette ¿Estas segura de esto?—El Guardián observaba de reojo a Luka, quien sostenía a la chica pasando un brazo por su cintura.

—Confío en Luka Maestro, se que el jamás me traicionará—El viejo hombre estudio los ojos de ambos chicos frente a el, ambos azules, unos tan profundos como el cielo nocturno otros tan claros como el mar en calma pero ambos tan honestos que suspiró en aceptación.

—Joven Luka conocer la identidad de Ladybug puede ser peligroso, nunca debes mencionarlo en público ni revelarlo a nadie. Este es un secreto que nadie debe saber jamás.—Luka asintió solemne e inconscientemente acercó a Marinette un poco más contra su cuerpo.

El entendía. El lo sabía este secreto era algo de vida o muerte no para él si no para Marinette y ella era lo más importante para el. Marinette era su prioridad y jamás la dejaría sola, si podía ayudar guardando silencio eso haría.

—Lo juro, jamás la lastimaría señor, ella es muy importante para mi, no por ser Ladybug, ella es mi Marinette y eso es todo lo que necesito saber para protejer su secreto—Marinette lo miro a los ojos sonrojada, ella sabía que era querida por Luka pero escucharlo hacía que su corazón se sintiera lleno de alegría y tan ligero como si le hubieran crecido alas.

—Es hora de volver Marinette—Tikki mucho mejor floto frente a la chica y ella se apoyo por si misma manteniendo más fortaleza de la que se creía capaz. Debía volver con Chat Noir y ayudarlo.

—Tikki... se que será así pero cuidala por favor—Luka miró a la pequeña criatura con una sonrisa preocupada y ella asintió con una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

—Tikki... ¡motas!—Luka sorprendido aún de ver a su musa transformándose en la heroína de París la vio mirarlo indecisa sobre que hacer con él.

—Vete, Chat Noir te necesita, cuando esto acabe hablaremos si quieres hacerlo, si no, respetaré tu decisión y Ladybug... cuidate.—Ladybug contuvo un gemido de dolor al moverse bruscamente y decidió esforzarse aún más. Luka la esperaba y debía volver victoriosa, al final las mariquitas la curarian y ese dolor habría valido la pena.

Luka la vio marchar y con el corazón dividido entre el miedo y el orgullo lanzó una plegaria por que su musa volviera a salvo.

•••

Quejas, dudas y sugerencias estoy a un comentario o mensaje de distancia.

Nox

Manu: Dudo que incluya lemon en esta historia, al menos no pronto. La relación de Marinette y Luka es algo lenta y avanzara a su ritmo, dependera de los personajes y su desarrollo a lo largo de la trama.

Si el Lukanette llega a ser canon seria genial de verdad y aun que el adrinette sea el endgame podremos disfrutar un poco de Lukanette.

Quiero hacer algo con Viperion pero no hasta saber cuales son sus poderes, podría inventarme algunos pero con los estrenos supuestamente cerca prefiero esperar.

Por desgracia no tengo tiempo de jugar videojuegos ni ver series, soy madre de una pequeña y ama de casa a tiempo completo que entiende mas que nunca a su propia madre en cuanto a su mal humor y cansancio continuos. Pero esto, escribir, me ayuda a no olvidarme de las cosas que me gustan y a no perder mi propio ser en favor de lo que necesita mi familia.

Parejas que me gustan al punto de amarlas son pocas, Dramione, Sasusaku, HirumaxMamori, KaexMutsumi, HakxYona, RenxKyoko... por ahora son las que mas recuerdo.

Merline-Ainsworth: Muchas gracias, eso intento, que todo fluya naturalmente y no se vea algo totalmente descabellado.

Flor: Yo no actualizo rapido, nunca pero esta historia está resultando diferente. Las escenas, las palabras aparecen en mi mente tan rapido que a veces tengo que correr a escribirlas, ya llegue al punto de usar el teclado por voz mientras estoy cocinando o limpiando mi casa.

Pero asi como puedo estar actualizado diariamente podria llegar a un punto de hacerlo una vez al año y me disculpo de antemano si eso ocurre pero me es inevitable.

Esto va de Marinette, de como gana confianza en si misma y eso la lleva a confiar en otros. Adrien no puede quedarse estancado y las acciones de Marinette le ayudaran a crecer tambien y evolucionar como persona para poder encontrarle una razon de ser feliz, quiza no una pareja por que esta historia no es sobre el pero si seria genial encontrar algo que ame, quiza una profesión por que no veo en el verdadero amor al modelaje.

Sobre el punto de vista de Luka... espera el proximo capitulo. Después de esta revelación Luka tiene mucho que decir.

Muchas gracias por leer y comentar, espero que continuemos leyendonos asi de pronto


	10. Catarina

Para Luka los días desde que por accidente descubriera la identidad de Ladybug habían pasado entre sentimientos encontrados. Tenia un nuevo repertorio de canciones escritas en diferentes momentos, baladas dulces que nacían de su tiempo con Marinette abrazados en silencio hasta intensas melodías que venían a su mente al ver a Ladybug luchando contra un Akuma.

Suspiro un poco, eso lo llevaba a un estado de confusión casi constante entre sus sentimientos de orgullo y sus deseos de proteger a la chica que amaba.

Estaba orgulloso de su musa, ella era valiente, fuerte y decidida bajo la capa de timidez y adorable torpeza de su personalidad y cuando usaba el traje solo resultaba más fácil ver su don de liderazgo, su creatividad e inteligencia.

Su chica era perfecta, quizá no para todo el mundo lo fuera pero sus pequeños defectos y sus virtudes la convertían en la chica perfecta para él. No necesitaban decirlo con palabras, ellos encajaban tan perfectamente como dos solistas en armonía y su sonido juntos era simplemente celestial.

El amaba su tiempo con ella, lo fácil que podían pasar largas horas charlando y como se sentían cada vez más y más cómodos el uno con el otro por que ella confiaba en él.

Su corazón se sentía cálido al pensar en que le había confiado su mayor secreto y le había permitido conocerla por completo, le había otorgado el privilegio de poder enamorarse de ella en sus dos identidades.

Claro que entendía los riesgos que implicaba saber la identidad de Ladybug, tenía que ser cuidadoso, tenía que mantenerlo en secreto y además no dejar que nadie notara que su preocupación por la heroína de París era personal. Profundamente personal.

Saberlo lo aliviaba un poco, eso le hablaba de lo mucho que Marinette confiaba en él y jamás podría defraudarla intencionalmente. Ella era una de sus prioridades en el mismo lugar que su madre y su hermana.

Ellas, las tres eran su mundo y su vida, nunca dudaría en luchar por ellas. Incluso si cada una era tan valiente y capaz de luchar sus batallas por si misma, principalmente Marinette.

Suspiro pesadamente mirando a Marinette salir por la ventana de su camarote con sigilo. Había un ataque de akuma en el centro de París y su catarina le había sonreído y besado su mejilla antes de partir.

Cerro la puerta de su habitación, si alguien llegaba justo cuando su catarina volviera seria un problema explicar por qué la heroína más amada de París entraba por su ventana.

Busco la trasmisión en vivo y la vio luchar de nuevo con el señor paloma, ya no sabía cuántas veces lo habían vencido pero siempre volvía a ser Akumetizado.

Soltó una risita, volvería pronto y podrían terminar de ver la película que tenían a la mitad, se decidió a matar el tiempo cocinando hasta que Marinette volviera. Sabia que no estaba siendo una batalla intensa pero sin duda tanto Marinette como Tikki tendrían hambre.

•••

Sentados en la cama de Luka, con la espalda contra la pared y con sus hombros tocándose, miraban la pantalla del ordenador portátil del chico que reproducía una comedia romántica a la que prestaban poca atención mientras cenaban la pasta que Luka había cocinado mientras Ladybug había luchado contra el señor pichón.

Pero la mente de Marinette parecía lejana, su rostro estaba perdido y Luka la miraba con atención buscando una pista sobre sus preocupaciones.

—Te noto distraída ma muse, ¿Que esta atormentando tu linda cabecita?—Luka acaricio suavemente su mejilla con sus dedos atrayendo su atención a él desde la profundidad de sus pensamientos.

—No es nada Luka, solo pensamientos tontos—Marinette sacudió su cabeza en un intento de dejar de pensar, de alejar esas ideas que la estaban atormentando desde hacía algunos días.

Por qué ella era la torpe Marinette y nadie, salvo sus padres, la preferiría a ella sobre Ladybug. Incluso Adrien había estado deslumbrado por Ladybug y a ella la había ignorado.

Y no podía negar que en esos momentos cuando Luka sabía que ella era Ladybug tenía miedo de que la prefiriera con el disfraz al igual que todos los demás.

—Marinette dime. Sabes que puedes confiar en mi—Luka sentía como la melodía siempre dulce y pura de Marinette comenzaba a fluctuar de manera inesperada y dolorosa. Odiaba ese sonido manchando la pura melodía de su corazón.

—Lo se... solo que este asunto de que sepas sobre mi secreto me pone nerviosa, todos siempre prefieren a Ladybug y yo tengo miedo de que tu también la prefiriera a ella—Luka miro a Tikki que dormía en una esquina de la cama, y luego tomo los platos casi vacíos y los colocó a un lado.

—Marinette Dupain Cheng tu eres tu—Luka la tomo con cuidado abrazandola con fuerza y después tomo su rostro con sus manos y mirándola a los ojos continúa hablando— Tu eres tu con ese disfraz y sin el. No existen una ella y tu separadas—Los ojos azules como el mar estaban fijos en ella, rebosantes de honestidad, el decía la verdad, el la veía así. El la veía.

—Eres mi musa, mi amiga y mi chica más importante sin importar como estés vestida. La única diferencia entre una y otra es que con la máscara ocultas tu timidez y confías más en ti misma—Los ojos azul media noche de Marinette estaban llenos de lágrimas contenidas. Luka tenía razon y en el fondo lo sabía. Ella era Ladybug pero sus inseguridades profundamente arraigadas y amplificadas por los rechazos y humillaciones sufridos la habían convencido de que ella no era suficiente.

Pero allí, en ese momento rodeada por los brazos de Luka, con su aroma rodeandola y su calidez reconfortandola por primera vez en mucho tiempo se sintió bien consigo misma. Ser ella misma era suficiente.

Ella no debía cambiarse para que nadie la amara. Si sus padres e incluso Luka la veían como alguien extraordinaria entonces debía dejar de menospreciarse.

•••

Este capítulo es cortito, pero estoy un poco mal de salud y mis actualizaciones pueden demorar más de lo usual pero no se preocupen no será mucho, después de ver a Viperion tengo algunas ideas para otras historias nuevas.

Nox


	11. Amor

El vacío techo de su habitación llevaba su campo visual pero en su mente la veía a ella, a su musa. Sonriendo con alegre calidez con y sin el antifaz. En sus oídos resonaba su risa alegre y sus tímidos balbuceos.

Saber su secreto solo había conseguido enamorarlo aún más de ella y estaba siendo tan difícil contenerse de contarle sobre sus sentimientos en cada momento juntos.

No es que sus sentimientos por ella fueran un secreto.

Luka estaba seguro que su amor por Marinette Dupain Cheng era tan sutil como un anuncio de neón por la noche. Su madre lo miraba constantemente con una sonrisa pícara mientras el se marchaba a casa de la chica.

Su hermana se burlaba de él llamando cuñada a Marinette para molestarlo cariñosamente.

Rayos, incluso los padres de Marinette lo veían con sonrisas amplias y lo invitaban a cenar, a jugar videojuegos y Tom había comenzado a llamarlo "Hijo" de vez en cuando.

Su amor por Marinette era un secreto a voces a esas alturas y viéndola en esos momentos entrar por su ventana en su traje rojo con motas negras y sonreírle con cariño mientras su transformación se desvanecía se preguntó si ella aún sentía lo mismo por Adrien o si había conseguido hacerse un espacio en el corazón de su musa.

Se recargo en sus antebrazos para sentarse mientras ella se dejaba caer pesadamente a su lado y Tikki flotaba hasta el primer cajón de su cómoda que ya estaba lleno de galletas y bocadillos para ella. La adorable Kwami ya se había adueñado de ese espacio y su madre lo acusaba de glotón debido a ello, aún que no le molestaba en realidad.

Parecía cansada. Sabía, por que ella se lo contó hacia poco, que las mariquitas mágicas curaban sus heridas pero aún así el dolor muscular no se desvanecía mágicamente.

Sonrio al verla acostada en su cama con total desfachatez y comenzó a masajear su cuello, ella soltó un suspiro de alivio al sentir la tensión desaparecer y el sonrio más ampliamente al notar cuán tranquila estaba ella al estar a solas con él y con el contacto físico entre ellos.

Marinette era hermosa. Valiente. Honesta. Marinette era simplemente todo lo que no sabía que necesitaba hasta que apareció frente a él ese día hacía meses ya para el concierto en el barco.

Estaba claro que no era indiferente a lo que ocurría entre los dos, ella no era alguien capaz de fingir sentimientos que no tenía pero aún así había algo en el fondo de su mente que no lo dejaba decirle claramente que deseaba que fuera más que su amiga.

Que deseaba que fuera su novia.

Ese día en la pista de hielo, cuando cayó e intentó ofrecer su mano a la par del modelo rubio y Marinette dudo. La vio mirarlos a los dos y dudar sobre que mano tomar.

Vio la situación quizá mejor que Adrien, vio los ojos de Marinette llenarse de preocupación y duda, de dolor y recuerdos. Escucho su corazón dejar de cantar y soltar acordes erráticos y fuera de compás.

Tenia miedo de decir con palabras claras que la amaba porque no deseaba verla dudar así de nuevo. No quería ponerla en la misma situación dos veces incluso si debía ser el mismo quien sufriera.

Así que se quedó callado, masajeando sus hombros y tarareando una canción en voz baja para relajar a la chica que ocupaba cada parte de su corazón.

Tenia miedo de ser rechazado de nuevo como ese día en la pista de hielo pero al mismo tiempo algo en el fondo de su mente le decía que si no lo intentaba quizá nunca tendría una segunda oportunidad.

•••

Le encantaba esa sensación maravillosa de estar junto a Luka, le gustaba estar con él, le gustaba escuchar su voz tarareando una canción en voz baja como un secreto solo para ella, le gustaba la calidez de sus manos contra sus hombros, le gustaba el aroma de su habitación, le gustaba la suave música de fondo, todo era simplemente perfecto con Luka.

No había necesidad de fingir nada con Luka, no había necesidad de mentir sobre sus emociones, sobre sus sentimientos, sobre sus miedos. Podía simplemente relajarse y dejar de ser la heroína de París para ser simplemente Marinette.

No podía seguir negándose a sí misma que le gustaba Luka mucho más que un amigo, era obvio para ella que sus sentimientos habían estado madurando en esos meses y lo que sentía por Luka era diferente a lo que alguna vez sintió por Adrien.

No negaría haber amado a Adrien por que él fue y siempre sería su primer amor pero no siempre estás destinado a vivir con tu primer amor; a casarte, a tener hijos, una casa y un hamster con tu primer amor.

A veces el destino te tiene preparado un segundo amor, una maravillosa segunda oportunidad que es todo lo que no sabías que necesitabas hasta que aparece frente a ti.

Y cuando llega te hace sentir completa, te hace sentir amada, te hace sentir apreciada y necesitada. Y también lo amas, lo aprecias y lo necesitas pero al mismo tiempo respetas su libertad, su espacio, su tiempo, sus deseos y sus sueños.

Te ayuda a crecer como persona y le ayudas a crecer como persona. Amaba a Luka pero confiaba en él y no sentía necesidad alguna de seguirlo, de espiar lo que hace o alejar a las chicas de el a cualquier costo por qué aún cuando el nunca lo a dicho con palabras sus ojos azules como el mar le confesaron muchas veces que la ama.

Y ella confía en él, por que Luka es honesto y sincero. Sus ojos no mienten y ella lo sabe.

La ama.

Gira la cabeza y lo mira a los ojos, allí está. Ella ve ese amor puro y profundo que siente por ella y también ve su miedo, miedo a que ella aún quiera a alguien más.

No lo hace, al menos no como Luka teme, Marinette siempre querrá a Adrien, el primer amor es importante y jamás se olvida pero se supera. Se aprende de él y se ama de nuevo de una mejor manera. Y ella superó sus sentimientos por Adrien, le quiere, claro que le quiere pero al fin puede decir honestamente que solo como un amigo más.

Por qué ama a Luka y sus ojos honestos, su calidez embriagante, su música alucinante y extraordinaria, su calma y serenidad.

Ella está enamorada y es correspondida, sonríe al verlo mirarla con infinita ternura mientras ella se sienta a su lado, cerca, tan cerca que el calor de su cuerpo se cuela en el suyo repentinamente helado por los nervios.

Por qué lo ama y la ama pero ella es Marinette y esta nerviosa, nunca a besado a nadie con tanta conciencia de si misma y por el simple deseo de hacerlo.

No por obligación si no por el deseo de transmitir sus sentimientos. Lo ve mirarla con las pupilas dilatadas y recarga una mano en el pecho de Luka. Su corazón late fuerte en su palma y eso la calma un poco, el también está nervioso.

Sus ojos jamás abandonan los suyos mientras sus rostros se acercan, poco a poco, lenta y dulcemente los milímetros desaparecen y ella siente su cálido aliento y su suave respiración en su rostro. Aún mira sus ojos cuando la suavidad de sus labios encuentra los suyos y deja caer sus párpados al mismo tiempo que Luka cierra sus ojos.

Un roce suave. Un beso dulce y casto, una declaración de intenciones de ella y entonces no saben quién lo dijo primero, lo escucharon a la vez antes de que sus labios se encontraran de nuevo, con más intensidad y con el corazón a punto de explotar de satisfacción.

—_Te amo_.

Ninguno dijo nada más por un largo tiempo perdidos en el sublime placer de estar junto al ser amado, sus bocas no sentían necesidad de separarse, respirar era secundario. Solo se necesitaban el uno al otro para ser felices.

Y se tienen.

Por qué quizá no estén destinados a estar juntos a ojos de otros pero ambos lo saben mientras se abrazan, se aman.

Mientras se amen se elegirán el uno al otro, enamorándose día a día de nuevo y mandando al diablo las supersticiones sobre el destino y las almas gemelas.

Porque el amor es lo único que importa.

•••

**_Chicas no quiero asustarlas pero este capítulo lo escribí sin pensar y sin detenerme a leer lo escrito..._**

**_y al leerlo para buscar incoherencias lo sentí como el final... así que hoy publicaré hasta aquí._**

**_tratare de responder a sus comentarios en la siguiente actualización pero aprovecho para comentarle a Manu que envie un MP a la cuenta donde esta la historia con mi humilde y honesta opinión._**

**_Mañana intentaré escribir el próximo capítulo porque aún existen cosas que quiero escribir en la línea de esta historia pero veremos si fluye... si no lo hace les prometo un epílogo._**

**_Con hijos, un departamento con una vista impresionante París, diseños a medio hacer, canciones pendientes de escribir y unos enamorados Luka y Marinette._**

**_En otros temas pues..._**

**_Tengo dos pequeños capítulos para una nueva historia ya listos, es un lukanette también pero basado en el capitulo camaleón y en el trato injusto que le dan a Marinette por culpa de Lila._**

**_Y un capítulo único sobre Viperion, sobre Ladybug entregando el Miraculus a Luka, ese es un borrador pero viendo las habilidades de Viperion en el nuevo capitulo espero que la inspiración me golpee de un momento a otro para terminarlo al fin._**

**_Nox_**


	12. Felicidad

Una sonrisa tan amplia que podría rivalizar con el gato de cheshire adornaba los labios de Marinette esa noche, su felicidad se estaba desbordando y su cuerpo temblaba aún de emoción y alegría.

Abrazaba a su almohada con fuerza y giraba en la cama una y otra vez intentando calmar su emoción pero no funcionaba en lo absoluto.

Luka la amaba.

Ella amaba a Luka.

¡Se amaban!

¡Su amor era correspondido!

Llevó una mano hasta su corazón que aún latía desbocado y luego de unos instantes maravillada por sus propios latidos la llevó a sus labios tocándolos con cuidado mientras recordaba los besos del peli azul.

Besarlo había sido algo increíble.

La electricidad había recorrido su cuerpo como un cosquilleo desde sus pies hasta su cuero cabelludo, la emoción la había llenado por completo y la felicidad hacía cantar su corazón.

Se habían besado por un largo tiempo, besos suaves, dulces y tiernos. Una lenta exploración para conocerse y supo que besar a Luka era su nueva actividad favorita.

Quizá pasaría otra noche sin dormir ese día pero solo por recordar las pasadas horas con su novio valdría la pena cada minuto de sueño perdido decidió con una risita Marinette y cerró sus ojos para recordar nuevamente el atractivo rostro de su novio.

•••••

-¡Cuñada!-La voz de Juleka no fué especialmente fuerte pero atrajo la atención de Adrien que leía sin interés sus notas de historia en la tranquilidad del aula de clases semi vacía, vio a la chica de cabello violeta abrazar con fuerza a Marinette y algo doloroso atacó su pecho al comprender el significado de sus palabras-¡Eres oficialmente mi cuñada!

-Si, Luka y yo decidimos hacerlo oficial anoche—Marinette aún abrazaba a Juleka con fuerza y sonreía tanto que sus ojos brillaban como piedras preciosas—Solo decir que es mi novio me hace sentir tan feliz Juls

-Yo también estoy feliz Marinette, ahora tendré una hermana—Juleka daba saltitos de emoción y continuaba abrazando a su amiga bajo la mirada divertida de Rose.

-Juleka cálmate solo son novios no es que se casarán o algo así—Alya quien recién llegaba a lado de las chicas estaba un poco irritada por no ser la primera en felicitar a su mejor amiga y secretamente también estaba un poco molesta de decir adiós a sus planes de citas dobles con su amiga y Adrien.

-Vamos Alya no seas aguafiestas. Mi hermano no es un idiota, el sabe lo maravillosa que es Marinette así que te aseguro que es solo cuestión de tiempo y entonces yo seré la dama de honor en su boda—Alya vio a Adrien que las escuchaba discretamente encogerse más en su asiento, obviamente el fenómeno del novio ya había comenzado y el rubio tonto de su amigo al fin había notado a Marinette.

Lamentablemente para Adrien había sido demasiado tarde, ella ya había visto a Luka mirar a Marinette como si ella fuera la más bella canción del universo y eso para un músico como él era un indicador claro de cuanto la quería.

Y luego estaba su amiga y su sonrisa tan amplia y que iluminaba sus ojos de felicidad pura. Ella también se había enamorado del hermano de Juleka y Alya sabía que su amiga sería feliz.

-Vamos apenas es su primer día saliendo y ya planeas su boda. En el caso de que ocurra prometo no quejarme si tu eres la dama de honor—Pero aún era demasiado pronto para pensar en bodas, aún eran muy jóvenes y Marinette podría cambiar de opinión en el futuro y enamorarse de alguien más.

-Trato hecho Alya. Mi cuñada y Rose son nuestras testigos—Juleka le tendió la mano a Alya y sonrió.

Era una apuesta ganada sin duda alguna, su hermano era un chico listo y amaba a Marinette tanto como su difunto padre había amado a su madre y su abuelo a su abuela.

En ambos casos había sido un amor a primera vista. Algo les había indicado que esa mujer era la indicada y jamás se habían rendido hasta conquistarlas.

Su madre le contó una vez que ella había llegado a amar tanto a su padre que no sentía necesidad de buscar otra pareja. El tiempo con su esposo le había dado dicha suficiente para más de una vida.

Y sus abuelos habían permanecido juntos enamorándose de nuevo día a día incluso cuando su abuela ya muy mayor olvidaba las cosas y personas siempre sonreía al ver a su esposo entregarle una rosa blanca como hacía cada día desde que se habían conocido cuando eran jovenes.

Sí Luka había heredado algo de su padre y abuelo no dudaba que Marinette viviría feliz por el resto de su vida siendo atesorada y amada por completo.

Miró a Rose de pie a su lado y sonrió. Si, el amor en su familia era diferente, cuando encontraban a la persona correcta lo sabían y luchaban hasta el final.

••••••

A partir de aquí la historia no seguirá el mismo rumbo, cada capítulo nos mostrará saltos temporales. Este el día después de la confesión.

El siguiente podría ser meses después en una cita, o incluso un año después durante algún momento significativo para darles una oportunidad de saber que pasa después de la confesión, considerenlo un largo epílogo de varios capítulos por que la verdad el capítulo anterior tenía todo para ser el final pero aún tengo algunas cosas que quiero incluir en esta historia.

Además de que estaré publicando una nueva historia "when i look at you" (Lukanette, tambien), si les interesa esta en mi perfil. Es un semi ua basado en camaleón.

Hoy estoy un poco corta de tiempo por lo que solo les agradecere infinitamente sus comentarios, las amo chicas y me alegra mucho leer sus opiniones aun que últimamente no pueda responderles a cada una de forma personalizada.

Pero estoy infinitamente agradecida por los comentarios, por agregar la historias a favoritos, por seguirla y tambien por los lectores fantasmas que leen y se van en silencio por que el contador de vistas los delata y se que están allí aun que no se manifiesten.

¡Gracias!

Nox


	13. Paseos a la luz de París

Definitivamente eso no era lo que había esperado cuando Luka le pidió acompañarlo a un paseo nocturno, había pensado en una romántica caminata por el río tomados de la mano bajo la luz de la luna.

Después de todo llevaban ya dos años saliendo juntos y a ella le encantaba pasar sus ratos libres con el.

Habían pasado por un largo camino en esos años. Citas románticas a la luz de la luna, muchos conciertos juntos, ir a verlo tocar con Kitty Section y también cuando el mismo Jagged Stone los había invitado a ser quienes tocaran como apertura en varios de sus conciertos en Francia.

Tardes jugando videojuegos, diseñando y creando música, charlando de todo y nada a la vez, películas acurrucados juntos bajo una manta, cocinando juntos o saliendo a cenar.

Pasaban prácticamente su día a día juntos a pesar de que Luka estaba ya en la universidad y ella casi terminaba la preparatoria y estaba trabajando con una boutique que se dedicaba a vender sus diseños que poco a poco comenzaban a ser populares.

Ella se estaba acostumbrado lentamente a una vida tranquila cuando no llevaba su antifaz y comenzaba a pensar solamente en la calma y serena madurez de su novio cuando lo recordaba pero Luka era algo más que eso.

Luka era amable, era sereno y maduro. Era un chico de pocas palabras pero extremadamente acertadas. Era un músico talentoso. Tenia unos ojos hermosos y una sonrisa dulce casi todo el tiempo.

Pero había algo más. Algo que ella veía en el brillo travieso sus ojos, en la suave media sonrisa que le robaba el aliento justo antes de besarla.

Luka era intenso y apasionado en su música, un artista que amaba tocar y que se dejaba el alma entre las cuerdas de su guitarra. Luka era intrépido, astuto y valiente, era un hombre que se paraba con firmeza en escenarios repletos y enamoraba a las masas con su talento.

Era honesto y jamás fingía ser algo más, el disfrutaba de su vida a su manera y no se disculpa por hacer lo que le gusta mientras eso no lastime a nadie más.

Y la amaba.

Llevaba dos años haciendo sentir a Marinette la mujer más afortunada del mundo por tenerlo a su lado. Luka era el único hombre con quien esperaba vivir el resto de su vida.

Ella sabía que su novio era dulce, amable y considerado por eso a veces olvidaba que también podía ser astuto y apasionado con un lado de su personalidad un poco salvaje que la hacía sonrojar constantemente.

Por eso cuando esa noche la invitó a pasear con el por la ciudad no había esperado encontrarse sentada en la parte trasera de una motocicleta oscura y elegante abrazada a su espalda mientras recorrían las calles de París con velocidad.

Pero era feliz allí, con el calor de su cuerpo pegado al suyo, con la adrenalina corriendo por sus venas, sus dedos sujetándose a su estómago y acariciando un poco sus abdominales se sentía tan libre y feliz como cuando Ladybug saltaba por los tejados.

Ese paseo en motocicleta no era lo que se había imaginado pero sin duda era divertido.

Estar junto a Luka, ya fuera en los momentos cómodos y tranquilos o en sus momentos un poco más salvajes era divertido.

Con la sonrisa amplia se aferró más a él y se dedicó a disfrutar de su paseo bajo las luces de Paris con el amor de su existencia.


	14. La felicidad de la primera vez

Marinette se acomodó más cerca de la calidez que la rodeaba, sentía como el calor la inundaba y el aroma a sol y mar le indicaba que estaba en casa.

Aún qué no era su habitación de infancia que siempre olía a pan recién horneado y galletas se sentía tan cómoda como si estuviera allí.

La luz llegaba desde un ángulo diferente al que estaba acostumbrada y se dio la vuelta para cubrir su rostro de la luz.

Enterró su rostro en el cálido y confortable cuello de Luka, era obviamente su novio quien dormía a su lado y era su firme cuerpo contra lo que se acurrucaba.

No deseaba abrir sus ojos esa mañana, el día anterior había sido brutalmente agotador para ambos con los últimos detalles de la mudanza y ordenar su nuevo departamento.

Era acogedor, no demasiado pequeño, una habitación que compartían y otra que usarían como estudio para los diseños de Marinette y los instrumentos de Luka , un baño y una cocina pequeña y un espacio que condicionaron como una sala y comedor.

A Marinette le había encantado el balcón de la habitación, ella amaba sentarse con Luka a ver los atardeceres cuando el tiempo se los permitía con sus ocupadas carreras en ciernes.

Eso en realidad había sido el motivo de mudarse juntos.

Marinette comenzaba su carrera como diseñadora y tenía bastantes encargos de cantantes e incluso algunas actrices famosas y Luka aún continuaba tocando con Kitty Section mientras que en paralelo estaba grabado un disco como solista.

Jagged Stone era el fundador de un nuevo sello discográfico y había firmado a Kitty Section tres años atrás y cuando el éxito fue bastante grande le ofreció a Luka la oportunidad de trabajar en solitario de forma paralela al igual que Rose había comenzado a trabajar como actriz, Juleka comenzaba a incursionar en el modelaje de pasarela e Iván estaba comenzado a involucrarse más en la composición de los temas de la banda y algunos para Luka y Jagged.

Con tanto en sus manos ambos estaban apenas unas horas juntos cada semana y las llamadas y mensajes pronto dejaron de ser suficientes. Entonces una noche apenas dos meses atras sentados en la terraza de la vieja habitación de Marinette abrazados bajo una mullida manta Luka la había besado suavemente y le había dicho

—vivamos juntos Marinette.

Ella había sonreído tan ampliamente que sus ojos brillaban de emoción y mirando los ojos azules de su novio supo que estaban listos para dar ese paso.

Luego de cinco años juntos aún se amaban de la misma forma y deseaban estar juntos todo el tiempo posible.

—Busquenos un bonito departamento con terraza o un balcón ¿Esta bien?

Luka sonrió con fuerza y la abrazó más cerca besando sus mejillas y cuello con alegría.

Si quería un balcón buscarían un departamento con las mejores vistas de la ciudad. Eran jóvenes aún, ella acababa de cumplir los veinte años y el tenia veintidós pero desde que estaban juntos habían comenzado a luchar por sus sueños apoyándose el uno al otro.

Financieramente ambos ganaban lo suficiente para independizarse y vivir juntos era solo la progresión natural de su relación. Se amaban pero aún deseaban esperar un poco para casarse. Ambos deseaban hacerlo pero ninguno de los dos sentía que fuera el momento adecuado.

Habían hablado con los padres de Marinette y aunque ambos estaban algo tristes por que su pequeña estaba creciendo estaban felices de que su hija era feliz junto a un buen hombre que la amaba y cuidaba de ella como si fuera un tesoro.

Y así luego de semanas de búsqueda habían encontrado el lugar perfecto para ellos y se habían mudado juntos oficialmente la noche anterior. Era también la primera vez en cinco años que despertaban juntos. Por lo general cuando estaban juntos a solas eran momentos robados y con el tiempo contado ya fuera en su casa o la suya mientras sus padres salían pero desde la noche anterior no tendrían que precuparse de nada que no fuera estar juntos.

Marinette sonrió, estaba tan feliz de tener a Luka, de saber que serían sus ojos lo último que vería por las noches y lo primero que vería al despertar. Estaba feliz de amar y ser amada de manera incondicional.

Además Tikki dejaría de sentirse sola cuando ella y Luka estaban en casa juntos por que Sass le haría compañía.

Aún con los ojos cerrados sintió los suaves labios de Luka en los suyos y sonrió.

—Buenos dias...

Murmuraron ambos y sonrieron disfrutando de la felicidad de su primera vez despertando juntos en su nuevo hogar.

••••

Capítulo doble para conmemorar el estreno de la titiritera 2 ;)

Manu gracias por los comentarios y estare pendiente de tu historia para leerla y dejarte mi opinion y como notaste si ya vi el nuevo capítulo con mi hija esta mañana y si bien no me encanto, fue bueno.

Marinette fue un poco demasiado acosadora de nuevo y ¿Como quiere que el lento de Adrien sepa que esta coladita por el si cuando el llega a sospechar vagamente algo ella le sale con te quiero como amigo? Asi ni como, ciego y denso el niño y ella ademas le miente jajaja por eso no avanza el adrinette.

saludos a Skayue que noto el detalle en las historias del papás y abuelo de Luka, son un guiño personal debido a que mi abuelo se enamoro de mi abuela a primera vista y lucho por conquistarla hasta lograrlo y se amaron tanto que cuando el murio la tristeza fue demasiada y mi abuela lo siguió poco tiempo despues. Yo los recuerdo con mucho amor por que fueron maravillosos y mi propio padre me dice que cuando vio a mi mamá lo supo, ella era la indicada y aunque discutan de vez en cuando se aman muchísimo y por eso ver que alguen no solo lo noto si no que le gusto me hizo tremendamente feliz.

Selenekou muchas gracias por ya no ser fantasmita! eres fantastica por comentar muchas gracias

Melchari como bien dices ya esta decido que Adrien sera la pareja de Marinette pero la belleza de Fanficcion es que podemos ignorar el canon descaradamente y hacer lo que nos gusta mas, en mi caso Lukanette.

gracias por leer y comentar y espero que estos capitulos cortos te agraden tambien.

cerimonia rossa esa es la actitud! al diablo los niños bonitos indecisos y densos que no ven el verdadero valor de una chica. Quiero pensar que esta Marinette es un buen ejemplo de que puedes amar pero aun asi conservar quien eres, tus sueños y deseos.

todas las mujeres deberiamos encontrar a alguien que nos trate como Luka, que nos amen y respeten de esa manera. asi que animo hasta que encuentres el tuyo :)

Merline aqui seguire indefinidamente hasta que este par decidan que es suficiente. en mi cabeza aun tengo escenas de ellos pendientes por plasmar y una sera de ellos como heroes y pareja... pero eso sera un poco mas adelante. :)


	15. Fortuna

Los Miraculous de la creación y la destrucción siempre estaban conectados, en cada vida sus portadores estaban destinados a encontrarse y en la mayoría de los casos terminaban por involucrarse románticamente.

Plagg lo sabía por que lo había visto una y otra vez suceder ante sus ojos pero con su reciente portador nada era sencillo. El chico estaba ciego y no lograba ver a su compañera aún teniéndola frente a él mirándolo con ojos de enamorada porque simplemente estaba obsesionado con la imagen de Ladybug.

Chat Noir había luchado infinidad de batallas con ella y eran un equipo maravilloso pero también estaban sus vidas civiles donde el había rechazado a la chica y ella habían seguido adelante.

Plagg y Tikki se reunían en ocasiones para ver al resto de los Kwamis y el noto como Sass y Tikki parecían compartir miradas como si compartieran un secreto entre ellos que no compartían aún con los demás kwamis y plagg supo en base a sus largos años vividos que seguramente sus portadores estaban juntos y probablemente sabían la identidad del otro.

El sabía que Marinette era Ladybug y si el portador de Sass era el novio de Marinette entonces el portador era Luka Couffaine el chico que su propio portador miraba con envidia sin comprender porque lo hacía.

Ladybug y Viperion.

La creación y el uróboros.

La creación y el símbolo del ciclo eterno de las cosas, quizá esta vez el destino del portador de la serpiente sería más afortunado que en el pasado.

El había visto algunas veces a los portadores de Tikki y Sass enamorarse en el pasado y ser realmente felices aún cuando eso solo había ocurrido un par de veces.

Mientras que cuando eran el y Tikki habían visto a muchos de sus portadores enamorados y felices y a otros descender incluso a la locura al no poder estar juntos. Eso era parte de su naturaleza.

La buena y mala fortuna en constante lucha por dominar y por más que le gustara ser el mejor cada vez que su mala fortuna ganaba se sentía un poco culpable por el sufrimiento de sus portadores.

Solamente esperaba que Adrien Agreste no fuera tan desafortunado en esta vida y que pudiera alcanzar un poco de buena fortuna también.

Miro con sus felinos ojos verdes mientras comía un trocito de queso para recuperarse como Ladybug y Viperion luchaban juntos en perfecta sincronía para vencer al akuma del día, habían llegado juntos y en esos momentos veía caer al Akuma y a Ladybug purificar la mariposa.

Viperion le sonreía a Ladybug mientras ella chocaba sus manos y mirando a todos lados para verificarse solos lo besaba rápidamente en los labios antes de sonrojada inclinarse para ayudar al hombre que comenzaba a reaccionar.

Plagg suspiró. Lo sentía por su portador pero con total seguridad esta vida era una de las desafortunadas para la pareja de la creación y la destrucción.

Ella ya estaba enamorada y viéndolos enlazar sus manos discretamente vio a la portadora de Tikki feliz de estar atrapada por los colmillos de esa serpiente.


	16. Destino

Marinette sabía sobre las leyendas tejidas al rededor de los Miraculous de la catarina y el gato negro.

Había escuchado de Tikki que el destino de sus portadores estaba siempre enlazado de por vida, al principio le irritaba un poco que se diera por sentado que se enamoraría de Chat Noir pero algunos años después de saber eso ya no le molestaba.

Con los años llegó a entender que tener el destino entrelazado con el de otro no siempre significa amor romántico.

También podía significar ser amigos y un equipo perfecto para toda la vida. Con el tiempo la idea de estar conectada a Chat Noir de manera irrevocable ya no le molestaba.

Al menos no cuando era tan feliz, solía sentirse un poco atada a Chat Noir, el chico que era su compañero y a quien apreciaba infinitamente pero que nunca había llegado a amar.

Pero incluso si lo hiciera, si se enamorara existiría siempre la duda de si se sentiría obligada por las circunstancias y no por un sentimiento Real. Y no es que dudara del destino y su existencia pero no estaba dispuesta a dejarse llevar de nuevo por esas ideas.

No cuando la felicidad se presentaba ante ella día a día y no la sola promesa de un futuro fijado por las fuerzas mayores o como sea que las personas quisieran llamarlas.

Ella estaba decidida a que viviría día a día tomando sus propias elecciones sin tomar en cuenta las supersticiones.

Ella había amado a Adrien y no había sido mutuo. Ella había sido amada por Chat Noir y de nuevo no había sido mutuo. Ese era su destino, ser amigos.

Ella era amiga de Adrien y también de Chat. Ya no soñaba con una casa, con un jardín, hijos, perros y un hámster. Y hacia tiempo que Chat había dejado de coquetear con ella, suponía que fue en la época en que Viperion apareció.

En un principio habían intentado fingir ser solo compañeros de batallas pero con el tiempo fue inevitable que la confianza que ya tenían entre ellos se filtrara en sus interacciones como heroes.

Lanzarse a atacar confiando en que el otro cuidaba su espada. Mirarse y comprender el plan del otro sin necesidad de palabras, preocuparse demasiado en ocaciones y luego estaban los toques inevitables.

Como por ejemplo a el le encantaba acariciar su cabello al final de una batalla ganada, colocaba de vuelta los mechones de su cabello que se soltaban y sus manos y hombros se rozaban constantemente cuando estaban juntos.

Y ella misma no podía evitar su sonrisa al verlo llegar, ni la dulzura en su voz al hablarle, tampoco podía evitar recorrer con la mirada el perfecto cuerpo de su novio. Su espalda y abdomen perfectos que las parisinas habían tomado como objeto de deseo para su molestia personal.

No lo había notado hasta que Alya le mostró fotografías pero ella tenía una fijación por apoyar sus manos en los hombros o espalda de Viperion constantemente y también de mirarlo más de lo profesionalmente aceptable.

Todos, incluso Queen Bee parecían saber que estaban juntos, estaba segura que todos a esas alturas sospechaban que ellos estaban juntos también en sus vidas civiles.

No estaban lejos de la verdad pues ella estaba por mudarse al departamento de Luka, el departamento estaba bastante cerca de la universidad que eligió y sus padres estaban de acuerdo con que ella se mudara con su novio siempre y cuando los visitaran los fines de semana para pasar tiempo en familia.

Ella no se tomaría la molestia de maldecir al destino, ella elegiría día a día confiar en el amor que sentía por Luka, en la confianza mutua y en sus vidas juntos que si bien no eran perfectas si era lo mejor que le había pasado y no se arrepentía de elegir a Luka como su compañero de vida.

Chat era su amigo y deseaba que pronto encontrara alguien que lo hiciera tan feliz como merece ser, aún que el no poder revelar sus identidades le impedía conocer muchos detalles.

Adrien también era un amigo muy querido para ella en esos momentos y le deseaba toda la suerte del mundo en su nueva relación con Kagami.

Los había visto juntos y eran adorables, Alya le había dicho que sentía que el chico era Kagami y Adrien era la jovencita virginal en ese noviazgo y había intentado negarlo mientras los veía caminar juntos frente a ellos.

Lo había intentado y resignado a que era verdad al ver a Adrien caminar un poco distraído y ser atacado por algunas fans bastante estridentes.

Kagami había permanecido a su lado estoica y firme. Lo había visto tomarse fotografías, firmar libretas e incluso a una chica en un brazo pero cuando todo estaba listo la vio suspirar y tomarlo de la mano para llevárselo con tal firmeza y autoridad que ninguna fan había intentado seguirlos.

Kagami era valiente y no se sentía incómoda o particularmente tímida de demostrar que Adrien era su novio incluso rodeada de fanaticas intimidantes.

Además parecía ser una chica dulce, tan protegida como Adrien pero que había desarrollado un carácter fuerte y valiente que la hacía la pareja perfecta para un chico tan dulce e ingenuo como Adrien, sonrio un poco al pensar que Kagami era una princesa perfecta para salvar a ese príncipe particularmente ingenuo al que solo le faltaba hablar con los animales.

Marinette miró hacia atrás al escuchar el sonido tan conocido de una motocicleta y sonrió antes de mirar a Alya y Niño que caminaban junto a ella y sonreírle señalando a Luka que la esperaba con un casco rosa pálido en sus manos y despidiéndose de sus amigos corrió hasta su novio que la esperaba con sus ojos fijos en Luka y su maravillosa y brillante sonrisa.

Marinette conocía sobre el destino y también sobre el libre albedrío. Ella personalmente prefería el último, elegir por sí misma la había llevado a esa felicidad embriagadora a la que no deseaba renunciar jamás.

•••••

Quejas, dudas y sugerencias estoy a un comentario de distancia.

Michas gracias por sus comentarios, favoritos y seguir está historia. Estaba un poco alejada por que mi hija cumplio años este mes y celebrar un cumpleaños infantil es agotador.

Espero les guste y si, ya vi el nuevo capitulo y Kagami esta ganando profundidad y contexto, me gusto eso y por esa razon luego de verla ella aparece en esta historia.

Nox


	17. El principio en el final

Cuando tenía solamente quince años había sido bendecida con la responsabilidad de ser Ladybug.

La heroína de París junto a su siempre fiel compañero Chat Noir.

Desde ese momento en que Tikki llegó a si vida habían pasado muchas cosas, muchas batallas terribles, al principio no había pensado realmente lo serio que era esa vida dividida.

En esos años las batallas dejaron de ser tan simples, los villanos se volvieron más fuertes, más destructivos y las batallas más sangrientas.

Llegaron al punto donde sus compañeros dejaron de ser temporales y habían sido entregados a sus portadores de manera más permanente siempre con la condición de que cuando el momento llegara, cuando Hawk moth cayera los regresarían.

Diez años habían pasado ya desde entonces y estaban en la cima de la torre eiffel, todos mirándose bajo los antifaces sin decir nada.

El momento había llegado. La batalla había sido terrible y en sus propias manos sostenía el Miraculous de la mariposa que había tomado del inconsciente cuerpo de Gabriel Agreste y Chat Noir aún impactado tenia en sus garras el broche del pavo Real mientras miraba a Natalie, la asistente de su padre, temblar abrazando su propio cuerpo con la mirada perdida. Completamente desconectada de la realidad.

El silencio se extendía y nadie parecía querer romperlo, solo el sonido de sus Miraculous rompía la tensa calma llena de incredulidad y agotamiento.

Había sido la peor batalla de todas. Sin Queen Bee y Viperion habrían caído, sin la segunda oportunidad brindada por la serpiente apartando tanto a Chat como a ella del violento ataque de Howk moth y la rápida reacción de Queen bee al paralizarlo aún a costa de ella ser casi golpeada no habrían logrado ganar.

Y allí, reunidos en incrédulo silencio vieron a Chat Noir llorar, no entendían la razón hasta que una intensa luz verde los cegó un momento y al abrir los ojos no era otro si no Adrien Agreste aferrado a un pequeño gato negro, su Kwami, quien lloraba junto a su padre.

La única en realidad capaz de reaccionar fue Kagami, sin esperar a que su transformación se terminara de desvanecer había corrido al rubio abrazandolo con tanta ternura que todos permanecieron silenciosos mientras uno a uno volvían a sus formas civiles.

Marinette se aferraba a Luka, mirando a quien fuera su primer amor con tanta pena que sentía su corazón roto, habían pasado años luchando juntos, amándose de la manera equivocada por un largo tiempo sin conocerse realmente.

Los brazos de Luka la acunaron suavemente y Marinette lloró por que la vida era cruel e injusta. Por qué Chat Noir venció a su enemigo y Adrien perdió a su padre. A la única familia que le quedaba.

Y Luka la abrazaba, por que sabía que Marinette estaba llorando de pena y de rabia, maldiciendo al destino de su amigo, de su mejor amigo, de su compañero por que cuando había encontrado felicidad con una mujer que lo amaba incondicionalmente perdía a su padre.

Luka veía con pena a Adrien, nadie debía sufrir tanto como el pobre chico había tenido que soportar. Nadie merecía ese dolor que le habían dejado cargar sobre su espalda.

Kagami lo abrazaba, besaba su cabello con ternura y murmuraba palabras que solo Adrien escuchaba. El rubio se aferraba a su novia con fuerza, como si ella fuera su único anclaje a la realidad y temiera que sus emociones lo arrastraran.

Marinette miraba a Tikki, su pequeña era abrazada por Sass quien dio una señal a los kwamis quienes se acercaron con cuidado a Plagg, el pobre gatito lloraba también, jamás en sus siglos de existencia se había culpado tanto a si mismo por el destino de sus portadores.

Luka se apartó de Marinette lo suficiente para verla a los ojos y le dio una pequeña sonrisa cargada de tristeza.

—El estará bien, no pronto. Pero lo estará por que ya no está solo.

Y Marinette sabía que era verdad. Mirando a los portadores de los Miraculous rodeandolos, a sus amigos que miraban a Adrien con pena intentar ayudar.

Sabia que no era algo que Adrien superaría de inmediato pero viendo a Chloe y Kagami hacer una tregua mientras ambas consolaban al rubio supo que era verdad. Adrien no estaba solo, ya no.

•••••

No tengo idea por qué escribi esto... es algo que no tenía planeado. Solo salió, no estaba segura de publicarlo pero me sentiría mal de no hacerlo por que no me viene ninguna otra idea, es como si esto debiera pasar para avanzar.

En fin, dudas, quejas o sugerencias estoy a un comentario de distancia.


	18. No es el final si no el principio

¿Cómo habían llegado hasta alli?

Un largo pasillo con una alfombra roja, un ligero velo cubriendo su rostro, el firme y musculoso brazo de padre guiando sus pasos y el sonido de una balada dulce que la calmaba lo suficiente para avanzar por el pasillo hasta él.

Su novio, su prometido, su futuro esposo. Su Luka que la miraba con sus bellos ojos azules llenos de amor y emoción. Enfundado en un elegante traje negro, todo elegancia y salvaje perfección esperándola al final de pasillo.

Sus ojos recorriendo su cuerpo vestido de blanco la hicieron sonrojar. Esos ojos maravillosos donde Marinette había encontrado el secreto de la felicidad.

¿Cómo habían llegado hasta ese momento?

La felicidad se desbordaba de su pecho, la emoción mantenía su corazón latiendo tan rápido que estaba segura podría escucharse incluso sobre la pista musical que llenaba la iglesia.

Había pasado semanas, meses estresada por que cada detalle fuera perfecto, revisando una y otra vez desde las flores hasta las servilletas y el menú. Pero allí, mientras tomaba la mano de Luka y su padre se alejaba llorando de alegría nada importaba.

Podría estar casándose en Las Vegas, con un imitador de Elvis y tener su banquete de bodas en un puesto de comida callejera y no le importaría mientras se casara con Luka.

¿Cuando este hombre se volvió una parte tan indispensable de su vida?

La boda pasó borrosa en su mente, los llantos felices, las sabias palabras del cura, las sonrisas de sus amigos y familia se registraban en alguna parte de su mente pero lo más importante para ella era el cálido toque de la mano de Luka contra la suya.

Sus suaves ojos. Su brillante sonrisa, su voz al decir acepto, el temblor emocionado de su propia voz y sus labios sobre los suyos cuando al fin el cura los declaro marido y mujer.

¿Era posible ser tan feliz?

Bailando en los brazos de su esposo Marinette Couffaine sonreía brillantemente, Luka acarició suavemente el rostro de su esposa y apoyó su frente con la suya disfrutando el cariñoso contacto.

Los invitados veían a la pareja que flotaba en su propio mundo, habían aprendido con el tiempo que ellos tenían un entendimiento mutuo realmente especial y sacarlos de su burbuja de amor, como Alya solía llamar a esos momentos, era imposible.

El amor entre ellos era tan obvio que nadie quería interrumpir su momento, aún menos en el día de su boda.

Marinette miraba a los ojos a Luka y pensaba en los cuentos de hadas que leyó ej su niñez, este era su propio final feliz. Quizá no era una princesa, pero había encontrado al hombre de su vida y esa noche podía decir que era su propio final feliz luego de un largo camino recorrido y una historia llena de amor y aventuras.

-Esta noche no es nuestro final Ma Muse. Hoy es nuestro principio...

El nueve murmullo en su oído causó un placentero estremecimiento en su espalda y un suspiro que murió contra los dulces labios de su esposo.

Era cierto, su vida juntos, en unos meses para los tres, estaba por comenzar y Marinette sonrió mirándolo a los ojos.

-Te amo

Luka con suave delicadeza arrastro la mano de la cintura de ella hasta su vientre aún plano y lo toco con reverencia y amor.

-Los amo Mamá-Marinette.

••••••

Se los juro. No se de donde viene esto. Para cuando reacciono está escrito. Comienzo a pensar que esta historia ya logró vida propia.

En fin mientras pueda continuar aunque sospechosamente creo que este si es el final... quizá un pequeño epílogo aparezca mágicamente pronto.

Nox


	19. El doble de felicidad

La caída de Hawk Moth había sido para Adrien un punto de inflexión en su vida. No es que incluso antes de eso no comenzara a cambiar lentamente pero ese día fue definitivo.

Esa batalla donde venció a su enemigo y perdió a su padre, a Natalie y de alguna forma también a su madre había marcado su destino.

Plagg siempre se culpó luego de ese día, pero el no culpaba a su pequeño amigo. Después de todo había sido Plagg quien se quedó a su lado siempre, quien lo mantuvo cuerdo en sus momentos de soledad.

Pero ese día al descubrir que mientras Adrien agreste había perdido a su padre había ganado hermanos. Amigos que habían vivido el día a día a su lado y que también habían luchado e incluso sangrado a su lado más de una vez.

Sus amigos como Adrien lo eran también como Chat Noir. Sorprendentemente para el Marinette había resultado ser Ladybug.

Lo que Adrien siempre penso complementamente imposible sucedió y su querida amiga había resultado ser su primer amor y luchar por ella ya no era una opción.

Para esas alturas su Lady estaba enamorada de la serpiente y su amiga Marinette amaba a Luka Couffaine. Ellos eran una pareja en sus dos identidades y el amor entre ellos era imposible de negar.

Ver a su primer amor, a su amiga más querida enamorada lo había obligado a dejar atrás sus sentimientos infantiles y de pronto un día mientras veía a Kagami a quien ya comenzaba a querer, hermosa, confiada, talentosa y brillante se había quedado deslumbrado por no darse cuenta antes de lo especial que era ella en su vida.

Y no era un simple enamoramiento para olvidar a su amiga, no. Con el tiempo llegó a amar de diferente manera a Kagami, la amaba por todas sus virtudes y también por sus defectos.

Su timidez y amabilidad disfrazadas de frialdad le parecían especialmente adorables y la manera en la que se comportaba tan firme, incluso cabellerosa... con él.

En un rincón de su mente admitía que le gustaba. Aunque logrará sonrojarlo vergonzosamente incluso en público y se viera obligado a soportar que Nino lo llamara princesa Agreste.

Pero aún amaba a Marinette, claro que de una forma diferente. Con los años el amor que sintió por su Lady se fusionó con el cariño que sentía a Marinette y de alguna forma la sentía como una hermanita torpe y adorable.

Una hermana a la que no podía negarle nada. Ni siquiera cuidar de sus ahijados de cuatro años para que ella y Luka fueran a cenar en el día de su aniversario.

—¡Emma! ¡No!

Pero ver a sus ahijados correr por su departamento, saltar sobre el banco del piano y sobre el mismo piano no era lo que imaginaba al aceptar ser su niñera.

—¡Theo! Si no bajas de allí en este momento le diré a tu padre que fuiste tu y no Plagg quien mordió las cuerdas de su guitarra.

El mundialmente famoso modelo y actor Adrien Agreste suspiró al ver bajar al pequeño diablillo de su adorado piano y a la pequeña Emma saltar en su sofá... blanco.

Deseo golpearse a si mismo por recurrir al chantaje con niños de cuatro años pero estaba desesperado.

—Emma, Theo vayan a lavarse las manos. Traje la cena.

Los ojos verdes de Adrien se fijaron en la impresionante belleza de ojos miel que lo miraba sonriendo con una caja de pizza en sus manos y su bolso deportivo junto a ella en el suelo.

Ver a los dos diablillos correr alegres a lavar sus manos fácilmente y obedecer de buena gana a su novia lo avergonzó un poco, el era su padrino pero indudablemente no tenía el mismo don de mando de su novia.

—Vamos Adrien, traje pasta. Lava tus manos también.

Bien, quizá no era el mejor padrino del mundo pero amaba a sus ahijados. Eran adorables con sus enormes ojos azules y su cabello negro y brillante.

El pequeño Matheo con su cabello tan revuelto como su padre usando una sudadera roja se sentaba impaciente en la mesa y Emma con suaves rizos a la altura de su cintura atados en dos coletas con cintas verdes a juego con su vestido quien delicadamente tomaba su comida en bocados pequeños.

Paso una tarde llena de risas, juegos y baile junto a Kagami y sus ahijados y se descubrió inmensamente feliz rodeado de esos pequeños y su inocencia infantil.

La noche los alcanzo y esos momentos viendo a los gemelos dormir acurrucados contra su novia y a ella sostenerlos aún dormida sonrió.

Kagami era hermosa, quizá no era tan expresiva pero su noble corazón estaba lleno de ternura y amor para dar y viéndola así, lo supo.

La amaba incondicionalmente y era ella, ella era la única. Con ella queria pasar su vida entera y con una sonrisa pensó en el anillo oculto en su caja fuerte.

Esa noche no era el momento pero mañana. Si, mañana sería el día en que por fin ese anillo ocuparía el lugar que le correspondía y del que con algo de suerte nunca más se separaría.

•••••

Esa noche Marinette y Luka estaban pasando tiempo a solas, era su quinto aniversario de bodas y Luka la había llevado a cenar. Sus pequeños hijos se quedarían con Adrien y Kagami pues sus padres estaban de viaje en China esa semana.

Había sido una noche espectacular, un pequeño pero muy romántico restaurante con vista a la torre eiffel y una magnífica comida con un decadente pastel de chocolate como postre los había dejado satisfechos y sonrientes.

Mirando los azules ojos de su esposo no entendía como dudo alguna vez que el era su pareja perfecta.

Luka era el único amor para ella.

Are you the one?

The traveller in time who has come

to heal my wounds to lead me to the sun

To walk this path with me until the end of time

Había sido el quien sano su corazón con su amor incondicional y su amabilidad. Era el quien la había acompañado en cada paso en su vida, concursos, premios y derrotas, batallas perdidas y victorias.

El había estado con ella desde que se conocieron y nunca había dudado que lo estaría siempre.

Are you the one?

Who sparkles in the night like the fireflies

Eternity of evening sky

Facing the morning eye to eye

Era Luka con quien despertaba agradecida cada día por una vida plena y dichosa. Eran sus ojos azules tranquilos los que veía cada mañana cuando el sol los despertaba y era su calor al que odiaba renunciar para poder enfrentar al mundo.

Are you the one?

Who'd share this life with me

Who'd dive into the sea with me

Are you the one?

Who's had enough of pain

And doesn't wish to feel the shame, anymore

Are you the one?

Luka era el único, el le había curado el corazón roto y la amaba por quien era. Jamás la presionó a nada, nunca intentó cambiarla y la miraba como si ella fuera lo más bello del mundo.

Le había dado el valor de enfrentar al mundo con seguridad en si misma y con plena confianza de que el estaba a su lado incondicionalmente.

Are you the one?

Who's love is like a flower that needs rain

To wash away the feeling of pain

Which sometimes can lead to the chain of fear

El era el amor de su vida, el único amor que la había llenado de felicidad de manera irrevocable y por eso estaba agradecida. Habían luchado juntos en los malos momentos eh incluso en los peores.

Habían sufrido una terrible tragedia un par de años antes cuando Marinette había perdido un bebé antes de término pero ese dolor, ese infierno que atravesaron juntos los había unido aún más.

Are you the one?

To walk with me in garden of stars

The universe, the galaxies and Mars

The supernova of our love is true

Ambos sabían que jamás serían los mismos después de esa pérdida, ambos lo notaban en el otro, el dolor, la pena y la tristeza pero también estaba la fortaleza, la fuerza y el amor que se tenían.

Eran una familia y amaban a sus hijos. Sus pequeños hijos que habían sido la fuerza impulsora para sacarlos del abismo de dolor que se extendía frente a ellos y llenar sus vidas de felicidad.

Y esa noche en su departamento con las copas de vino olvidadas bailando entre los brazos de su esposo con la suave melodía que los rodeaba sonrió.

La música a veces se expresaba mejor que las palabras y esa bella canción era sin duda alguna la mejor manera de expresar su amor por su esposo.

Are you the one?

Who'd share this life with me

Who'd dive into the sea with me

Are you the one?

Who's had enough of pain

And doesn't wish to feel the shame, anymore

Are you the one?

Who'd share this life with me

Who'd dive into the sea with me

Are you the one?

Who's had enough of pain

And doesn't wish to feel the shame, anymore

Balanceándose con la suave melodía, rodeada por el calor de Luka, con su aroma reconfortante y mirando sus ojos llenos de amor y promesas de felicidad sonrió.

Se paró de puntillas y alcanzó sus labios con ternura, lo besó con todo el amor que sentía por el. Sus manos se aferraron a su camisa mientras el tomaba su cintura y se inclinaba para profundizar más el suave roce de sus labios y besarla con maestría.

En medio de la sala de su departamento, dejaron de bailar y se besaron. Sin prisas y con amor.

Con suaves toques anhelantes, deseando más contacto pero sin prisas por lograrlo sabiendo que tenían todo el tiempo del mundo para amarse por que ninguno iría a ninguna parte.

Nunca.

Se separon lentamente mientras los últimos acordes de la música se apagaban en el silencio de la noche y se sonrieron. Tímida a pesar de una vida juntos Marinette se sonrojaba un poco mientras una descarada sonrisa cargada de promesas de una larga noche para ambos adornaba los labios finos de Luka.

Are you the one...

•••••••

Quejas, dudas o comentarios ya saben donde encontrarme.

¿Les gusta el final?

De nuevo no es lo que yo imagine escribir, simplemente después de ocho borradores decidi rendirme y acepto que este capítulo es inevitable, todos mis intentos terminaban así sin importar cuánto intentara hacer algo diferente.

Confieso que aún no quiero decir adiós a esta historia y aunque tengo que marcarla como completa porque no imagino alargarlo innecesariamente y arruinarla no descarto incluir más adelante (bastante) algunos extras sobre Emma y Matheo.

Estos nombres me gustan, pero no es como que siempre tendrán gemelos en mis historias o que sus hijos llevaran esos nombres. Simplemente estaba leyendo un fabuloso Dramione en estos dias y Emma vino a mi mente, al igual que Theo, pero Theodore es demasiado serio y quería Theo como diminutivo por lo que Matheo fue perfecto.

Muchas gracias a todas las que leen esta locura, me hacen inmensamente feliz.

Nox

Respuesta a Manu:

Este es un agradecimiento especial para ti, no te odio realmente por escribir el lukadrien, era una broma decir que te odio un poquito cuando me sacaste de mi zona de confort, obviamente esa pareja no es mi tasa de té pero respeto los gustos ajenos y dicho eso me regreso a mi zona de confort (Lukanette y Dramaione) por que aqui se esta a gusto.

Veras no es que Chloe sea un personaje que en la serie me guste mucho pero si uno que si lo tratas con cuidado guiandolo a madurar te puede dar mucho juego para escribir. Ademas serian una pareja algo divertida, la mimada Chloe con el maduro Luka. Pero una historia sobre ellos seria un trabajo abrumador de hacer, por que conectarlos y enamorarlos de forma organica seria... complicado. Por eso descarto esa pareja de mis opciones. Como dije mi zona de confort me hace feliz.

No me va mucho cambiar el sexo a los personajes, escribirlo seria una pesadilla para mi por que tengo mis personajes bastante definidos ya en mi mente y de nuevo no veo a Luka mas que con Marinette de forma natural y fluida.

Si Adrien fuese una chica... creo que no la veo como alguien que Luka pudiera amar. y No veo a Luka usando el sexo para castigar a alguien por lastimar a Mari. Creo que Luka es sorprendentemente noble aun que estoy segura que puede tener un lado salvaje.


End file.
